A New, Unaccustomed Life
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas und Nathan beginnen ein neues Leben auf der seaQuest
1. Default Chapter

A new, unaccustomed life  
By Snuggles  
Information zur Geschichte:  
  
Die seaQuest und die Hauptpersonen dieser Geschichte stammen nicht von mir. Ich habe leider keine Rechte an ihnen und verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Ich habe ihre Charaktere und Vorgeschichten zum Teil jedoch stark verändert. Ich beginne und ende in der ersten Staffel. Es ist das Jahr 2019, Lucas Wolenczak ist 14 Jahre alt. Die zweite und dritte Staffel existieren nicht, Captain Bridger, Kristin Westphalen, Chief Crocker und alle anderen werden das Boot also erst im weit fortgeschrittenen Alter verlassen. (Obwohl, bei Ben könnte ich's mir noch mal überlegen(). Es wird nie einen Captain Hudson geben! Ich schneide das Thema Freiheitsberaubung an. Wer findet, dass dieses Thema, in der Form, nicht in eine solche Storie passt, oder wen es zu sehr betrifft, sollte diese Geschichte nicht lesen.  
  
Das ist die erste von einigen Geschichten, die ich ohne Kiddo und unabhängig unserer Geschichts- Reihe über die seaQuest geschrieben habe und insgesamt auch die erste, die von mir alleine im Internet erscheint. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, und bitte, bitte, bitte gebt mir Feedback! Ich habe leider momentan kein Internet, aber wenn ihr mir schreibt, wird Kiddo es mir geben. Ach ja, entschuldigt meine Rechtschreibfehler. Wenn euch irgendetwas unrealistisch vorkommt, ab 2019 könnt ihr mir dann sagen, dass es so nicht sein kann. Und das andere- das ist Fanfiction, und manchmal, obwohl in der Geschichte nur selten, bin ich halt doch ein wahrer ELF!  
  
Hey Kiddo! Vielen dank dafür, das du mich zum schreiben animiert hast und meine Geschichte ins Internet stellst. Das Schreiben macht mir Spaß (trotz meiner eventuellen kreativen Pause in Sachen seaQuest) und ich vertraue darauf, dass wir unsere zwei Kapitel auch noch irgendwann hinbekommen(. Wir schaffen das, zwei Sätze haben wir ja schon! Ich glaub an uns!  
  
Information von Kiddo: Diese Geschichte stammt nicht von mir, sondern von Snuggles. Ich veröffentlich sie unter meinen Namen, da Snuggles keinen Internet Anschluss hat. Jegliches Feedback gebe ich gern an sie weiter.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
" Nein, bitte nicht, lass mich hier bleiben!  
  
"Hör auf, Lucas, ich diskutiere nicht mit dir. Du gehst und damit basta!"  
  
" Aber das kannst du doch nicht machen..."  
  
Die schlanke, blond Frau lässt den hübschen Teenager nicht zu Wort kommen. "Es ist alles mit Admiral Noyce abgesprochen. Er kann einen Computerspezialisten auf der seaQuest gut gebrauchen und nimmt dich gerne auf. Außerdem bin ich immer noch deine Erziehungsberechtigte."  
  
"Ach ja, bist du das?!" Wütend funkeln Lucas tiefblaue Augen sie an. "Du willst meine Erziehungsberechtigte sein? Vielleicht sogar meine Mutter, was?!"  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
Aber jetzt ist der Junge dran, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. "Wenn du meine Mum bist, wo warst du denn dann die letzten 6 Jahre? Nein, du hast dich doch nie für mich interessiert. Du hast mich hier allein gelassen, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich ihm weniger als Geld bedeute, und selbst das bedeutet ihm inzwischen kaum was, immerhin hat er Unmengen davon. Ich musste mit 8 lernen alleine zu Recht zukommen. Sicher, er wollte seinen intelligenten Sohn vorzeigen, hat mich angeschrieen, wenn ich mal nicht die erwünschte Leistung gebracht hab. Gleichzeitig hat er aber auch auf meine Erfolge nie reagiert. Wenn ich Ärger, Kummer oder Probleme hatte, und es tatsächlich mal gewagt habe, zu ihm zugehen, hatte er keine Zeit und außerdem solle ich endlich lernen, allein mit meinen Problemen fertig zu werden." Lucas holt Luft, schaut seiner Mutter aber immer noch wütend und empört ins Gesicht.  
  
"Lucas, komm setz dich hin." Cynthia Wolenczak will ihren Sohn an der Hand zu sich aufs Bett ziehen.  
  
"Nein!" Er zieht die Hand weg, Zornesröte steigt ihm ins Gesicht. "Gib es doch zu! Du hast Finn immer mehr geliebt als mich und du gibst mir die Schuld an seinem Tod! Deshalb hast du mich hier zurück gelassen und deshalb willst du mich jetzt auf ein U-Boot schicken!" Das sitzt. Erschrocken und kreidebleich starrt sie Lucas jetzt an. Weg ist ihr energischer Ton, jetzt spricht sie leise und traurig.  
  
"Bitte Lucas, setz dich." Er tut es und sie beginnt, den Blick immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. "Lucas, ich weiß, was ich dir angetan habe, kann ich nicht wieder gut machen. Aber ich möchte wenigstens versuchen, es dir zu erklären." Sie holt tief Luft.  
  
"Finns Vater war der erste Mann den ich wirklich geliebt habe und mit dem ich glücklich war. Nachdem Finn geboren war, wollten wir heiraten und noch mehr Kinder haben. Aber dann wurde er arbeitslos. Er war den ganzen Tag zuhause, trank und war eifersüchtig auf meine Stellung als Beamtin. Ich arbeitete bei der Bank und verdiente ganz gut. Es hätte erstmall für uns drei gereicht und er suchte ja auch Arbeit. Er war Maler. Richtig reich würden wir nie werden, aber das war mir egal. Ich liebte ihn, er war immer gut gelaunt, fröhlich und brachte mich zum lachen. Aber nun änderte sich alles. Je mehr Absagen er bekam, desto depressiver wurde er. Seine schlechte Laune ließ er an mir aus. So kam es, das wir nur noch Stritten und er mich verließ. Seitdem habe ich nie mehr etwas von ihm gehört. Ich war einsam und als ich deinen Vater kennerlernte heirateten wir sehr schnell. Er war reich, ein angesehener Wissenschaftler und so sah ich darüber hinweg, dass meine Gefühle für ihn nicht annähernd so stark waren wie die für Finns Vater. Als ich schwanger wurde, beschlossen wir, das ich zuhause bleibe und mich um dich kümmern sollte." Cynthia macht eine Pause, dann fährt sie fort.  
  
"Eigentlich konnte ich mich nicht beklagen. Wir hatten Putzfrauen und Diener und ich wurde von allen respektvoll behandelt. Aber bald merkte ich, dass mich Geld allein nicht glücklich machen konnte. Ich saß zuhause rum und nur Finn erinnerte mich an eine schönere Zeit. Trotzdem freute ich mich auf dich. Dann wurdest du geboren. Lawrence bestand darauf, Finn bei dem Kindermädchen zuhause zu lassen und ließ uns von seinem Chauffeur ins Krankenhaus bringen. Dort bekam ich dich. Ich liebte dich, von der ersten Minute an, indem ich dich in meinen Armen hielt. Aber als ich mit dir nach Hause kam, sagten sie mir, Finn sei rückwärts gefallen und mit dem Kopf auf die Glasblatte geschlagen." Sie hält inne und versucht, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Er ist an inneren Blutungen gestorben. Ich hab dir nie die Schuld an seinem Tod gegeben. Das musst du mir einfach glauben. Und ich liebe dich, Lucas, aber ich bin einfach nicht darüber hinweg gekommen. Ich wusste, das ich für dich nie die gefühlvolle, geduldige und verständnisvolle Mutter seien könnte, die du brauchtest. Als es nach 8 Jahren immer noch nicht besser wurde, dein Vater und ich uns entweder anschrieen, oder ignorierten, beschloss ich, euch zu verlassen. In der Hoffnung, das sich euer Verhältnis verbessern würde und ich noch einmal von vorne beginnen könnte. Schon damals war deine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz nicht zu übersehen, in der Schule warst du zwei Klassen über deinen Altersgenossen. Ich dachte, er würde Stolz auf dich sein und sein Verhalten ändern. Wie oft habe ich es bereut! Aber ich hatte einfach nicht genug Mut und Kraft, mich deinen Fragen und meinen Schuldgefühlen zu stellen. Vor einem halben Jahr habe ich dann Markus kennen gelernt. Zum ersten Mal habe ich wieder stärkere Gefühle zu einem Mann aufgebaut. Er will keine Familie, keine Kinder, aber er liebt mich und hat mir geholfen, mein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Dann hab ich mich endlich getraut, hierher zu kommen. Ich habe gesehen, was für ein kaltes Verhältnis du zu Lawrence hast und hab mit deinen Lehrern gesprochen. Sie meinen einstimmig, dass du weit überdurchschnittlich intelligent bist und es absolut ungewöhnlich ist, wie schnell du in den neuen Klassen jeweils Anschluss findest, obwohl du schon jetzt deinen Collageabschluss machen konntest. Aber sie meinen auch, dass du keinen Erwachsenen als Respektsperson respektierst und auf eine Weise frech und herausfordernd bist, gegen die sich kaum ein Lehrer durchsetzen kann. Die anderen Schüler genießen natürlich, das einer von ihnen den Lehrern so überlegen ist. Aber dein Klassenlehrer meinte auch, du würdest niemanden an dich ranlassen und hättest keinen besten Freund, obwohl du von allen akzeptiert und bewundert wirst. Aber du wirkst auch unnahbar auf sie." Wieder macht Cynthia eine Pause. Bei ihren letzten Worten hatte Lucas leicht das Gesicht verzogen, das alles hatte er schon öfters gehört, nur hatte er den Lehrern deutlich gesagt, dass sie ihm nichts zu sagen hatten. Wenigstens ein Vorteil, den er als Dr. Wolenczaks Sohn hatte, so empfand er es zumindest.  
  
"Lucas, ich weiß, das ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe, indem ich Lawrence deine Erziehung überlassen habe. Und das ich ihn nicht einfach wieder ausbügeln kann. Aber ich möchte, dass du wenigstens etwas Erziehung im Umgang mit Menschen, besonders mit Erwachsenen, bekommst. Und gleichzeitig soll deine Intelligenz gefördert werden." Erklärungen als Entschuldigung. Lucas schluckt.  
  
"Also gut, dann gehe ich eben auf die seaQuest. Aber glaube nicht, dass ich meinen Mund halte, wenn mir irgendetwas nicht passt! Außerdem habe ich gehört, das aus der seaQuest ein reines Forschungsschiff gemacht werden soll, obwohl sie noch von vorne bis hinten mit Waffen ausgestattet ist. Aber Admiral Noyce will einen Nathan Bridger als Captain anheuern, was allerdings aus irgendeinem Grund schwierig zu sein scheint. Jedenfalls war der zwar beim Militär, hat aber auf Forscher umgesattelt und währe somit der ideale Mann, um Militärs und Forscher zusammen zu halten. Hört sich nicht wirklich nach Drill an, oder?!" verblüfft schaut Cynthia den 14 Jährigen an.  
  
"Lucas, woher..."  
  
"Ach, das Sicherheitssystem der seaQuest ist wirklich noch ausbaufähig, obwohl, die haben da schon ein paar Tricks...Jedenfalls hab ich zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Bill Noyce und einem Commander mitgehört."  
  
"Lucas! Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach in das Netz der seaQuest einhacken! Das ist strafbar!" Lucas steht auf.  
  
"Kann ich sehr wohl und jetzt sollte ich packen. Immerhin muss ich morgen früh raus."  
  
"Also gut, dann schlaf gut, Lucas." Er dreht sich um und sieht nicht, wie sie lächelt und ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter läuft.  
  
Am nächsten Tag steht Lucas Wolenczak mit gemischten Gefühlen in seiner Kabine auf der seaQuest. Ein kleiner Teil der Crew hatte sich ihm vorgestellt, und über den Moonpool, der es ermöglichte Delphine mit Bord zu nehmen, hatte er sich sehr gefreut. Er liebte Tiere, besonderst Delphine. Sie wahren die Einzigen, die ihm wirklich zuhörten. Vielleicht würde er sogar die Gelegenheit bekommen, ein Gerät, das er entwickelt hatte, den Vocoder, auszuprobieren. Für den Fall das es nicht funktionierte, hatte er noch niemandem davon erzählt. Bis jetzt konnte er es nur digital und theoretisch entwickelt, aber er hoffte, es, sobald ein Delphin da wäre, auch praktisch umsetzen und weiterentwickeln zu können. Bei einem Schulprojekt durfte er eine Zeitlang bei einer Physio- Therapeutin, die mit Tieren arbeitete, zuschauen und mit Delphinen schwimmen. Dabei war ihm die Idee zu seinem Vocoder gekommen. Es sollte, und er hoffte inständig dass es funktionieren würde, Delphininlaute in Sprache und umgekehrt, zu übersetzen.  
  
2 Wochen später sitzt Lucas in seinem Sessel, hört Musik und denkt nach. Für die kurze Zeit, die er nun hier war, hatte er sich ganz gut eingelebt. Sein früheres Zuhause vermisst er nicht sehr, aber das Leben unter Wasser, die Konflikte, denen man nicht einfach aus dem Weg gehen kann, ist ungewohnt und die Frische Luft, die Sonne und seine Freiheit fehlen ihm. Sein Vater war nicht viel zuhause gewesen und wenn war er nicht gerade liebevoll mit seinem Sohn umgegangen. Und so hatte er viel Zeit vor seinem Laptop und draußen in den Parks nahe der Stadt, in der sie lebten, verbracht. Doch auch das Leben hier hatte seine Reize. Die Crew mag den frechen aber auch meist fröhlichen, klugen Jungen. Die seaQuest ist mit den neusten technischen Geräten ausgestattet und in seinem Zimmer hat er ein eigenes Equipment. Aber momentan Interessiert Lucas sich vor allem für den neuen Captain. Nathan Hale Bridger. Bis jetzt war der Commander, Jonathan Ford, für alles verantwortlich, aber das sollte sich jetzt ändern.  
  
*Der Commander ist wirklich in Ordnung. Fragt sich nur, wie er in einer Extremsituation reagiert. Ob der neue Captain den Militärs und Wissenschaftlern mal richtig die Leviten liest? Wie die sich ständig in den Haaren haben, könnten sie meinen Eltern fast Konkurrenz machen. Nur das sie sich nicht Scheiden lassen können. Wie dieser Bridger wohl ist? Ziemlich intelligent muss er wohl sein, schließlich ist er sehr bekannt und hat die seaQuest zum großen Teil entworfen. Ob er so streng und diszipliniert ist wie die meisten Militärs? Oder eher wie die Wissenschaftler, nett und an allem interessiert, aber irgendwie durchlässig? Immerhin ist er Militär und Wissenschaftler. Er grinst. Na ja, Kristin Westphalen ist Wissenschaftlerin und weiß ganz genau, wie man sich durchsetzt!* Ein paar Tage später betritt ein freundlich wirkender Herr mittleren alters in Zivilkleidung die Brücke. Bevor Lucas sich richtig wundern kann, guckt der Sicherheitschef Manilow Crocker den Mann streng und ein wenig herablassend an.  
  
"Sir, darf ich darauf aufmerksam machen, das Zivilisten auf diesem Teil der seaQuest nicht zugelassen sind?!"  
  
Er antwortet sicher und gelassen: "So? Darf ich sie nach ihrem Rang, Namen und ihre Befugnis, mir Vorschriften zu machen, fragen?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Manilow Crocker und ich bin für die Sicherheit auf diesem Boot verantwortlich. Und was tun sie hier?"  
  
"Nehmen sie gefälligst Haltung an, sie sprechen mit ihrem zukünftigen Captain!"  
  
Als hätte ihn Jemand an Fäden gezogen, steht der Chief stramm. "Pardon, Sir!" Seine Stimme ist ernst, aber um seine Lippen zuckt es verräterisch. Und auch Nathan hält es nicht länger aus. Seine gutmütigen, graublauen Augen glänzen, lachend umarmen sie sich. "Nathan! Schön dich zu sehen! Oder bist du schon im Dienst?"  
  
"Auf dem Papier schon, aber offiziell erst ab morgen früh, solange soll ich mich hier erst mal in Ruhe umsehen. Also Nathan und nicht Captain."  
  
"Schön, aber wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Ganz gut, Bill meinte wohl, ich habe genug getrauert und sehne mich im Inneren meines Herzens nach dem Meer und meinem Boot. Sogar meinen Delphin, Darwin hat er hergebracht." Lucas horcht auf.  
  
"Aber sag mal, wo haben sie dich denn ausgegraben, alter Junge?"  
  
"Oh, frag nicht wo, sondern warum! Ich frag mich wirklich, was ich bei diesen plankegeputzten Jungen Männern anfangen soll! Und Frauen haben sie auch auf dem U-Boot." Wieder lacht Nathan sein warmherziges, ansteckendes lachen.  
  
"Na, sie wollten halt den Besten! Und das mit den Frauen wundert mich gar nicht. Ich frage mich eher," und damit wendet er sich zu Lucas, "Ich hab mich doch eher gefragt, was ein Junge hier macht."  
  
"Was fragen sie mich das?" Antwortet Lucas ungeachtet dessen, mit wem er spricht. "War bestimmt nicht meine Idee."  
  
Nathan zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und wird ernst. "Wenn du nicht in der Küche zum Kartoffelschälen landen willst, solltest du erst mal dein Benehmen ändern, du sprichst mit dem Captain!" Lucas steht der Mund halb offen, einen weiteren Spruch verkneift er sich lieber. Der Captain wendet sich ab, dreht sich aber, bevor Lucas seine Sprache wiedergefunden hat, noch mal um.  
  
"Ach so, die "Mein Vater hat viel Einfluss Tour" kenne ich zur genüge, die zieht bei mir nicht. Und...wenn du Probleme oder Fragen hast, egal welcher Art, du kannst natürlich jeder Zeit zu mir kommen." Nathan lächelt ihn an und geht dann endgültig zum Auspacken in seine Kabine.  
  
"Junge! Was machst du da?! Du weist doch, das du keine Versuche mit Darwin machen sollst."  
  
"Aber Mr. Crocker, ich wollte doch nur ein Programm ausprobieren..."  
  
"Na hör mal! Wenn hier jeder seine Programme an dem armen Delphin ausprobieren wollte, wo kämen wir denn da hin? Also marsch, geh an deinen Computer oder sonst wo hin und las deine Finger aus fremden Netzwerken, wegen dir bekommen wir noch echte Schwierigkeiten!"  
  
"Jetzt reichts! Was glauben sie eigentlich wer ich bin?" Empört steht Lucas auf, seine Stimme wirkt laut und verkrampft. "Sie mögen älter sein als ich, und einen höheren Rang haben, aber das gibt ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht, so mit mir zu reden! Das mit dem UEO-Netzwerk war ein versehen, aber im Gegensatz zu mir wären sie doch nicht einmal fähig, sich da oder sonst irgendwo reinzuhacken. Bei ihnen muss doch alles planmäßig verlaufen. Wenn nicht regen sie sich sofort auf."  
  
"Also das ist doch... So ein unverschämter Bengel!"  
  
"Das ist genug, Chief!" Captain Bridger, der an der Tür gestanden und die Szene verfolgt hatte, kommt hinein.  
  
"Lucas, geh bitte in deine Kabine. Und dich möchte ich sofort in meinem Quartier sprechen!"  
  
Kurze Zeit Später geht Nathan Bridger in seinem Quartier hin und her und schaut dann seinen Sicherheitschef an. "Was ist los, Manilow? Du kannst doch sonst so gut mit Kindern, Teenagern und allen, ebenso frechen, unberechenbaren und sensiblen Lebewesen ober- und unterhalb des Wasserspiegels. Wieso nimmst du Lucas so hart ran? Er ist 14, wenn er in dem Alter keine Fehler machen, sich ausprobieren darf, wann dann?"  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Captain, er bringt mich manchmal einfach auf die Palme."  
  
"Ach komm, das ist doch nicht alles, Chief, ich kenn dich doch. Was ärgert dich wirklich?"  
  
Jetzt ist es der Chief, dem man den Ärger deutlich an der Stimme anhören kann. "Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie jemand so verantwortungslos sein kann, einen 14 Jahrringen auf ein U-Boot zu schicken. Und dann den eigenen Sohn! Sicher, Lucas ist eine Bereicherung für uns. Außerdem hat er neben seinen Sprüchen und seiner Arroganz doch einen gewissen Charme und manchmal wirkt er so kindlich, das man ihn einfach gern haben muss, aber trotzdem hat er hier nichts verloren. Wenn ich ihn hier sehe werde ich einfach automatisch sauer. Nicht auf ihn, aber auf seine Eltern und auf Bill Noyce. Wie konnte er das zulassen? Das es bei so einem Leben ein Risiko gibt, wissen alle, lassen sich aber freiwillig darauf ein. Lucas hat niemand gefragt, ob er hier sein möchte."  
  
"Also, erstmall zu den Eltern. Ich kenne sie nicht, aber ich habe dem Admiral die gleiche Frage gestellt wie du mir. Da hat er mir erzählt, das er es eigentlich auch nicht erlauben wollte." Nathan setzt sich und bietet Manilow auch einen Platz an.  
  
"Er erteilte eine klare Absage, aber da Mrs. Wolenczak ihn darum bat, willigte er ein, sie und den Jungen bei seinem Vater zu besuchen. Obwohl die beiden getrennt leben, und sie wohl nur kurz da war, aß sie an dem Abend mit Lucas, Dr. Wolenczak und ihm. Er sagte zu mir: Nathan, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für ein kaltes, unpersönliches Klima dort herrscht. Sicher, die Wolenczaks sind reich, aber die Mutter wohnt weit weg und Mr. Wolenczak tut entweder, als sei Lucas gar nicht da, oder lobt seine Begabung, die er ihm natürlich vererbt hat. Ich sage dir, Nathan, ich hab schon viele schlechte Beziehungen zwischen Vater und Sohn gesehen, aber zwischen den beiden existiert keine Beziehung. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Lucas versucht hat, seinen Vater zu lieben, seine Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Man merkt es an der Art, wie er mit ihm spricht. Er wirkt enttäuscht und einsam. Was er allerdings fast perfekt unter seiner herausfordernden Art versteckt. Frei nach dem Motto, Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Außerdem ist er sehr hübsch. Schlank, blonde Haare, strahlende blaue Augen. Auf den ersten Blick meint man, jeder müsste sich wünschen, so einen Sohn zu haben. Aber so ist es eben nicht. Seine Eltern empfinden ihn wohl eher als Last. Jedenfalls dachte ich, es sei besser, ihn auf die seaQuest zu holen. Außerdem hoffte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon, das du dich doch noch erweichen lassen und auf das Boot kommen würdest." Nathan macht eine kurze Pause, dann fährt er fort.  
  
"Ich fragte ihn, was es einem Jungen, der viel dringender eine liebevolle Bezugsperson braucht, als einen autoritären Mann, der ich als Captain nun mal seien muss, meine Gegenwart groß bringen soll. Seine Antwort: Viel Nathan, denn genau so ist es. Er braucht jemanden, der was von Jugendlichen versteht, verständnisvoll ist und sich dennoch durchsetzen und im Notfall auch Verbote deutlich machen kann. Begeistert war ich nicht, aber auf meine, eher zynische Frage, ob er mich als Captain oder Babysitter engagieren wolle, Sagte er, Ich solle es wenigstens versuchen, alles Weitere ergebe sich später." Der Captain atmet tief durch.  
  
"Soviel also dazu. Weist du was?" Er schaut den Chief nachdenklich an.  
  
"Nein, was?"  
  
"Ich mag ihn vielleicht hat Bill ja Recht und wir tun uns gut." Er lächelt. "Es ist schon komisch. Nach Carol und Roberts Tot war ich mir sicher, nie wieder jemanden so mögen zu wollen, das ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache und es mir wehtut, zu sehen, wenn ihn etwas bedrückt. Ich dachte, nie wieder einfach glücklich sein zu können. Und jetzt macht mir das Leben hier immer mehr Freude. Und ich mache mir Sorgen um einen Jungen, den ich gerade ein paar Wochen kenne."  
  
"Ich glaube auch, dass der Admiral Recht hat. Auch wenn Lucas es nie zugeben würde, er braucht einen Vater. Ich meine einen richtigen, der für ihn da ist, eine Art bester Freund. Er war einfach zu lange auf sich alleine gestellt, hatte keine Möglichkeit, seine Kindheit richtig auszuleben und zu genießen. Aber etwas ist entscheidend daran."  
  
"Was?" verwundert schaut der Captain seinen Sicherheitschef an.  
  
"Ein bester Freund ist einem gleichgestellt. Man kann zwar mit ihm Quatschen und Spaß haben, aber er hat meistens nicht das Wissen, genug Erfahrung, einem Ratschläge zu geben und auch mal auf den Tisch zu hauen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Von Lucas abgesehen, glaube ich, dass es dir auch mal wieder ganz gut tun würde, eine persönliche Bindung einzugehen. Apropos Bindungen, was ist eigentlich mit dir und unserer Ärztin, Dr. Westphalen?"  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Na hör mal, das sieht doch ein Blinder, dass ihr wie füreinander gemacht seid. Allein eure Charaktere. Und wie ihr euch anschaut. Mensch, sie ist eine starke Frau, die weiß was sie will, und du bist ein Mann der eine Frau braucht, mit der er auch reden kann, die nicht zu allem nur ja und amen sagt. Und wie du die Mannschaft unter einen Hut bringst, das Gemeinschaftsgefühl in der Crew geweckt has, hat ihr wirklich imponiert. Perfekter geht es doch gar nicht!"  
  
Nathan grinst und steht auf. "Mein Freund, das überlas mal schön mir! Und sei etwas sensibler mit Lucas- aber nicht zu sensibel, sonst tanzt er uns nur noch auf der Nase herum!"  
  
"Ay ay, Kapitän!" Damit geht Manilow hinaus.  
  
Einen Moment überlegt der Captain, dann geht er zu Lucas Kabine und klopft an.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Nathan muss lächeln. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sein Sohn mit 14 war. Wenn Robert sich beleidigt und nicht verstanden gefühlt hatte, hatte er meistens die Türen geknallt, laut rumgeschrieen und war kurz vorm Weinen gewesen. Wenn Nathan dann versuchte, mit ihm zu reden, hörte sich seine Stimme genauso gespielt genervt und verkranft, nach mir ist alles scheiß egal, wie eben bei Lucas an. Aber Robert war tot. Nathan reist sich aus seinen Gedanken und betritt die Kabine.  
  
"Na Lucas?"  
  
"Hallo Captain. Wenn es wegen eben ist, fragen sie lieber Mr. Crocker was er gegen mich hat, ich habe nicht angefangen."  
  
"Ich weis, Lucas, aber normalerweise ist er nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe zu bringen, im Gegenteil. Er ist in letzter Zeit ist er einfach ein bisschen gereizt. Ich hab mit ihm gesprochen, er wird nicht mehr so streng zu dir sein."  
  
"Na toll! Mir ist egal was er sagt, interessiert mich absolut nicht."  
  
"Ach komm schon, Lucas, er ist ein netter Kerl und du kannst viel von ihm lernen."  
  
"Ach ja?" Verächtlich verzieht er das Gesicht. "Und was zum Beispiel?"  
  
"Z.B. Wie man sich benimmt, ohne gleich jeden, der was tut, was einem nicht passt, vor den Kopf zu schlagen und zu beleidigen."  
  
"Das tue ich doch gar nicht!"  
  
"Oh doch, das tust du! Es sind nun mal nicht alle Menschen so Intelligent wie du, Lucas, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, ihnen das unter die Nase zu reiben, ihnen wehzutun und mit deinen Fähigkeiten anzugeben. Lucas, in dir steckt einfach mehr als ein angeberischer, anderer verachtender Junge."  
  
"Spitze, ich bin also ein Arschloch!" Lucas ist den Tränen nahe. "Aber wieso loben sie mich dann, wenn ich z.B. Ein neues Programm zum laufen gebracht habe?"  
  
"Weil du in der Lage bist, etwas aus deinen Fähigkeiten zu machen. Wenn du sie richtig anwendest, kannst du Menschen helfen, oder ihnen einfach eine Freude machen. So wie Darwin neulich mit dem beweglichen Wasserspielzeug. Und das war nur ein Klacks für dich. Lucas, die wirklich klugen Menschen sind die, die anderen helfen, statt damit anzugeben. Außerdem bist du alles andere als ein Arschloch. Als ich so alt war wie du, war ich rebellisch, ziemlich arrogant und dachte, ich könnte die Welt verändern. Das hat sich geändert, als ich meine Frau kennerlernte. Ich traf sie beim Studium und war sofort hin und weg von ihr. Sie mochte mich auch, aber dann sah sie, wie ich einen Jungen verspottete, der es gewagt hatte, irgendetwas gegen mich zu sagen. Sie kam auf mich zu, schaute mich an und meinte, ich solle erst mal erwachsen werden, bevor ich über andere lästere. Ich war natürlich zu Stolz, zuzugeben, dass mich ihre Worte trafen und während der restlichen Studienzeit redeten wir kaum noch ein Wort miteinander. Aber insgeheim habe ich ihr zugestimmt und mich bemüht, mehr als nur mich selbst wahrzunehmen. Wir trafen uns dann 4 Jahre später auf einer Veranstaltung wieder. Es war sozusagen die zweite Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Wir redeten lange, auch über das Studium, lachten viel und noch mal zwei Jahre später haben wir geheiratet. Als Robert dann kam war unser Glück perfekt. Sicher, wir stritten auch, sogar laut und heftig, aber nach einem solche Streit war die Luft wie gereinigt. An Trennung haben wir jedenfalls nie ernsthaft gedacht, dazu war es einfach zu schön." Einen Moment guckt der Captain zu Boden, dann lächelt er.  
  
"Aber das langweilt dich sicher, ich wollte dir auch eigentlich nur sagen, dass wir alle dich hier sehr gern haben und du so oder so eine Bereicherung für uns bist." Damit will Nathan aufstehen, aber Lucas sieht ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
" Doch, das bist du."  
  
"Nein, ich meine, sie langweilen mich nicht, im Gegenteil." jetzt ist es an Lucas, den Kopf zu senken. "Ich habe gehört, dass ihre Frau und ihr Sohn ums Leben gekommen sind, das tut mir leid. Ich kann mir denken, dass es umso mehr wehtut, alleine zu sein, wenn man einmal so glücklich war. Aber Robert hatte eine Familie, sein Vater hat ihn geliebt. Meine Mutter hat ihre eignen Probleme, und mein Vater hätte es nicht mal mitbekommen, wenn ich tot vor ihm umgefallen wäre. Ich war ihm so was von egal.... Als ich erfahren hab, dass ich hierher soll, war das ein komisches Gefühl. Einerseits wollte ich es mit aller Kraft verhindern, als ob ich verhindern wollte, das meine Eltern mir endgültig zeigen, das ich ihnen nicht grad wichtig bin, obwohl ich meine Mutter irgendwie verstehen kann, ich glaube auf ihre Art liebt sie mich auch. Andererseits war ich auch neugierig und hatte keine Familie, die ich sonderlich vermissen würde und so hab ich trotz Protest schließlich zugestimmt. Aber sie hätten mich ohnehin geschickt. Ich glaube, ich kenne unsere Diener besser als meine Eltern. Aber inzwischen bin ich richtig froh, dass ich hier bin, auch wegen Darwin. Ich hatte nie einen besten Freund, dafür hab ich einfach zu oft die Schule und Klasse gewechselt. Außerdem durfte ich nie jemanden mit nach Hause bringen, es hätte meinen Vater gestört, selbst wenn er nicht da war. Also bin ich auch nirgendwo hingegangen, ich hätte mich ja nicht revanchieren können. Aber Darwin ist wie ein guter Freund. Er hört mir zu und vielleicht kann er auch bald antworten." Er grinst den ungläubigen Captain an.  
  
"Wieso, wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Na ja, ich hab zu Hause an einem Programm gearbeitet, das Delphinlaute in Sprache und Sprache in Delphinlaute übersetzt. Oder zumindest übersetzen sollte. Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber eigentlich müsste es klappen. Ich wollte es eben ausprobieren." Nathans Augen weiten sich.  
  
"Wenn das klappen sollte, also, das wäre, das haben schon so viele versucht.... Lucas, wenn du das schaffst, wenn wir uns tatsächlich mit unserem Goldfisch unterhalten können sollten, dann spendiere ich dir bei unserem nächsten Landurlaub einen Ausflug in den Water- Fun- Centre, inklusive soviel Fastfood, wie du runter kriegst, natürlich nur wenn du willst."  
  
Lucas strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. "Ist das ihr Ernst?"  
  
"Klar, sonst würde ich dich nicht fragen. Übrigens gilt die Einladung natürlich auch wenn es nicht klappt. Also, hast du Lust?"  
  
"Da fragen sie noch?! Natürlich, das Centre ist genial, ein einziger Traum!"  
  
"Na, worauf warten wir dann noch?" Lachend zieht er den Jungen hoch, dann gehen sie zu Darwin und die nächsten drei Stunden verbringen sie damit, das Gerät auszuprobieren und immer wieder kleine Änderungen vorzubringen. Von dem Ergebnis sind nicht nur sie, sondern die gesamte Mannschaft, die sich langsam um den Pool sammelt, begeistert.  
"Lucas, das von eben nehme ich zurück, tut mir leid, das hier ist großartig!"  
  
"Schon gut, Chief, mir tut es auch leid!"  
  
"Na, dann sind wir ja quitt!" Sie lachen und wenden sich wieder Darwin zu.  
  
Lucas Wolenczak sitzt versonnen am Rand des Moonpools und streichelt Darwins Nase.  
  
"Über was denkt Lucas nach?"  
  
"Ach Darwin! Der Captain hat mir einen Ausflug zum Water- Fun- Centre angeboten, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mitfahren kann."  
  
"Wieso ist Lucas sich nicht sicher? Mag er den Centre nicht?"  
  
"Doch, und wie! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie cool das ist! Es wurde erst 2018, also letztes Jahr, gebaut. Ich habe schon tausend Berichte und Bilder darüber gesehen. Die Rutschen sind riesig und total unterschiedlich. Die eine ist besonders groß, die andere wie eine dunkle Röhre und bei der Nächsten sitzt du in großen, breiten Reifen. Aber das Besondere ist, das alle Rutschen mit perfekt gesicherten Hängebrücken, Tunneln aus einem Netz wie Spinnenweben, einzelnen Metall- Steigbügel, oder einfach durch dicke Seile, miteinander verbunden sind. Natürlich bist du beim überqueren der Übergänge mit Gurten gesichert. Wenn du dann eine rutsche runter rutscht, steigst du in eine kleine Gondel und wirst an mehreren Gummiseilen nach oben gezogen und auf ein Plato gebracht, von dem aus du wieder zur nächsten Rutsche deiner Wahl über die Brücken kommst. Das Gelände ist so riesig und die Möglichkeiten so vielseitig, das sich die Menge verläuft und die Ansteh- Zeiten minimal sind. Auf Boden gibt es Worlpools und jede Menge Fastfood und Kleinkramläden. Wie oft habe ich meine Mitschüler beneidet, dass sie Ausflüge dorthin oder überhaupt Ausflüge mit ihren Eltern gemacht haben. Für so was hatten meine nie Zeit und noch weniger Lust. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Captain wirklich Lust dazu hat oder ich ihm einfach Leid tue."  
  
"Nein Lucas, so ist es nicht!" Erschrocken fährt Lucas herum.  
  
"Captain! Ich äh, ich meine, ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich ihr Angebot annehmen kann. Immerhin sind sie der Captain und haben hier schon die Verantwortung auf sich. Warum wollen sie sich da noch mehr aufbürden?"  
  
Nathan überlegt einen Moment, dann schaut er den blonden Teen an und sagt sehr bestimmt: "Als erstes befürchte ich, das ich egoistischer bin, als du denkst. Ich möchte nicht aus Mitleid mit dir in den Park, sondern aus drei Gründen. Zum einen vergisst du, dass ich auch niemanden habe, wo ich wirklich hin möchte. Nur ein leeres Strandhaus. Zum anderen mag ich dich gerne und würde mich freuen wenn du mitkommst. Und dann war ich noch nicht dort, und so alt bin ich nun auch noch nicht, dass mich so ein Fortschritt an Technik nicht interessieren würde. Also, kommst du mit?"  
  
Ein breites Strahlen breitet sich jetzt wieder auf Lucas Gesicht aus. "Gerne!"  
  
"Na, dann sag ich deinem Vater bescheit. Ach so, wir werden 5 Tage an Land sein, den 3. Tage hatte ich für den Ausflug geplant. Interessierst du dich für Fischfang und Tiere?"  
  
"Klar, wieso?"  
  
"Na, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich ziemlich allein auf der Insel bin. Ich hatte sie damals für mich und Carol gekauft. Wir brauchten sie zum Trauern. Nur einige Uhreinwohner leben dort, so um die 40. Sie haben ein kleines Dorf. Ich habe mich mit ihnen angefreundet. Sie haben mir das Handfischen und das erkennen und beobachten der Tiere gezeigt. Wenn du Lust hast, die 4 Tage mit auf die Insel zu kommen, zeig ich dir wies geht."  
  
"Ist das ihr Ernst?" Er grinst und wiederholt Nathans Worte. "Klar ist das ihr Ernst, sonst würden sie es nicht vorschlagen. Ich komme sehr gerne mit!"  
  
"Prima, dann gehe ich jetzt mal zum Vidphone, deinen Vater anrufen.  
  
1 ½ Stunden später hört sich Lawrence Wolenczak von Nathans Idee nicht sehr begeistert an. "Ein Spaß- Bad? Wieso bitte wollen sie den mit Lucas in ein Freizeitbad, Captain? Also das mit den 4 Tagen, das Lucas ein Programm fertig stellen soll, ist natürlich völlig in Ordnung, schließlich soll der Junge was lernen, später soll er schließlich auch was leisten, aber was soll es bringen, mit ihm einen Vergnügungsausflug zu machen? Sie haben doch sicher besseres zu tun."  
  
"Nein, eigentlich hab ich die Tage nichts Besseres zu tun und ein bisschen Abwechslung tut Lucas sicher gut."  
  
"Na, wenn sie meinen." So richtig überzeugt sieht Dr. Wolenczak allerdings nicht aus.  
  
"Ja, außerdem fördert so eine Ablenkung auch die Konzentration.."  
  
"Wieso, macht er Schwierigkeiten?" Verdutzt schaut Nathan ins Vidphone.  
  
"Nein!" Ist alles, was er dazu noch sagen kann.  
  
"Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Ach ja, sie brauchen mir nicht Bescheid zu geben, wenn sie wieder an Bord sind, ich habe wichtige Termine. Ich vertraue ihnen da voll und ganz, das Lucas gesund wieder ankommt." Kopfschüttelnd legt Nathan den Hörer auf. Der Mensch war nicht nur unangenehm, sondern von Alleine wäre er auch nie darauf gekommen, das dieser, gefühlskalt wirkende Dr., Lucas Vater sein könnte.  
  
"Hallo Lucas!"  
  
Hey Captain! Haben sie mit meinem Vater geredet?"  
  
"Ja, er war allerdings nicht begeistert. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du während den 4 Tagen mit mir zusammen ein Programm erarbeitest, da hat er zugestimmt. Ich hoffe das ist OK. Für dich?"  
  
Lucas säuft. "Ja, sicher, danke Captain." Er schaut zu Boden.  
  
"He, er hat einfach hohe Ansprüche an sich selbst und überträgt sie dann auf dich."  
  
"Ich weiß, aber das ist mal wieder so typisch für ihn. Im Prinzip ist er froh, mich los zu sein, er hat nur Angst, ich könnte zu viel Spaß haben."  
  
Nathan hätte gerne etwas dazu gesagt, etwas das Lucas aufbaut, aber dazu weiß er auch keinen Rat mehr. Also gibt er ihm nur einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter. "So Kiddo, ich muss jetzt auf die Brücke. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wartet Dr. Westphalen mit hoch interessanten Schwammtieren auf sie.  
  
"Jaa- hab verstanden, bin schon auf dem Weg.  
  
Lucas genießt die Tage beim Captain. Er lernt die Tiere der Umgebung kennen. Zur Freude des Captains und Einheimischen Inselbewohner hat er Talent zum Hand- Fischen, lässt die Tiere dann aber aus Mitleid wieder los.  
  
Einer der Leute schaut dabei zu und meint zu Nathan lachend. "Man sollte wirklich meinen, er sei dein Sohn. Dieses Mitleid hab ich schon bei dir nicht verstanden. Immerhin fangt ihr die Fische doch auch mit der Angel, wo ist da der Unterschied?"  
  
Aber statt einer Antwort bekommt er ein schallendes Gelächter von Lucas zu hören. "Captain! Das haben sie mir ja gar nicht erzählt!"  
  
"Ach, ich bin ohnehin nicht sonderlich talentiert dafür. Aber du gibst Darwin doch auch seine Fische."  
  
"Ja, die gucken mich aber auch nicht so an!" Auch der Captain genießt die Tage und sieht mit Freude, dass Lucas immer offener und glücklicher wird. Zwischen dem Captain und Lucas baut sich langsam eine enge Freundschaft auf, bei der Lucas den Captain nicht nur sehr mag, sondern ihn auch bewundert und zu ihm aufschaut.  
  
Bei dem Besuch im Spaßbad ist Lucas fröhlich und ausgelassen wie nie. Auch Nathan hat Spaß, der verringert sich allerdings ein klein wenig beim überqueren des Netzes, das sich, vom Konstrukteur natürlich beabsichtigt, unerwartet dreht, so dass Nathan, vor schreck aufschreiend, auf den Rüchen fällt, das Netz federt ihn hoch und er robbt zum Steg. So schnell wie möglich rutscht er die nächste Rutsche runter und weist den, vor lachen keuchenden, Lucas hinter sich an, sich ja nicht vom Fleck zu rühren, ruft noch "Magenverstimmung" und verschwindet auf die nächste Toilette.  
  
Nach den 5 Tagen verabschiedet sich Lucas von den Leuten der Insel.  
  
"Wir würden uns freuen, dich wieder zu sehen."  
  
Lucas antwortet zögernd. "Das würde ich auch gern, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das geht..." Fragend schaut er den Captain an.  
  
"Natürlich geht das! Wenn du möchtest und dein Vater nichts dagegen hat, kannst du jederzeit beim Landurlaub mit zu mir kommen."  
  
"Super! Also bis dann." Damit machen die zwei sich wieder auf zur seaQuest.  
  
2 Wochen später geht Nathan Bridger abends in Lucas Kabine. Er wünscht ihm gute Nacht, wie jeden Abend, und macht dann das Licht aus.  
  
"Nein, mach es an, mach es an!" geschockt und mit plötzlichem Schweißausbruch fährt Lucas im Bett auf. Auch der Captain steht der Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Kiddo, mein Gott, was ist denn los?" Lucas beruhigt sich wieder und wiegelt ab.  
  
"Ach, ich hab mich im ersten Moment nur erschreckt, normalerweise hab ich doch noch meine Nachtischlampe an, die hab ich wohl vergessen. Aber es ist nicht schlimm, ich schlaf nur nicht gern im Dunkeln. Diese bescheuerte Angst hatte ich schon immer."  
  
"Na, dann schlaf schön. Und mach dir nichts draus, irgendeine Angst oder Schwäche hat jeder. Ich sage nur Spinnennetz." Er zwinkert ihm zu. Der Scherz verfehlt nicht sein Ziel.  
  
Lucas lacht. "Schlafen sie auch gut, Captain." Als der Nathan draußen ist, lässt Lucas sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.  
  
*Glück gehabt! Wie kann ich nur so dämlich sein? Beinahe hätte er etwas gemerkt. Ich muss wirklich vorsichtiger sein. Wenn er es rausfindet, hält er mich bestimmt für einen kleinen, dummen Jungen, der sich nicht währen kann. Andererseits würde ich's ihm ja gerne erzählen. Er ist der einzige Mensch, der immer Verständnis für mich hat und Lösungen weiß. Wieso muss ich nur Lawrence Sohn sein? Wieso kann nicht jemand wie der Captain mein Vater sein? Ich möchte ihm nichts verschweigen und ihn schon gar nicht anlügen. Aber wenn ich ihm davon erzähle, wird er etwas gegen Lawrence unternehmen wollen, und dann wird er mich von der seaQuest nehmen und für immer einsperren. *  
  
Auch Nathan macht sich Gedanken. *Was hat der Junge nur? Sicher, einige Menschen haben Angst im Dunkeln, aber bei Lucas ist es ja extrem. Und irgendwo muss es doch herkommen. Aber ich darf ihn auf keinen Fall drängen! Wahrscheinlich braucht er einfach Zeit. Und die werde ich ihm geben!*  
  
Eine Woche später gibt der Captain Navigationsanweisungen, während Lucas sich in seine Kabine zurückgezogen hat und in ein Buch vertieft ist. Plötzlich flackert seine Lampe, ein paar Sekunden später ist es völlig dunkel.  
  
"Stromausfall!" Analysiert Chief Crocker. Die Anweisung des Chiefs kommt ruhig und eindeutig.  
  
"Okay, Leute. Alle Motoren auf aus, sie bleiben hier alle ruhig sitzen, bis wir wieder alles unter Kontrolle haben. Commander Ford, Commander Hitchcock, sie kommen mit mir zum Sicherheitskasten."  
  
"Ay, Sir."  
  
Sie tasten sich die Gänge entlang. Sie kommen an Lucas Kabine vorbei. Abrupt bleibt der Captain stehen. *Lucas!*  
  
"Gehen sie schon mal vor, ich hab noch was Wichtiges zu erledigen. Sie kommen doch klar?"  
  
"Sicher Captain, wird gemacht. "  
  
Nathan stürzt in Lucas Kabine. Im Dunkeln erkennt er Lucas Umrisse unklar auf einem Stuhl. Er tastet sich zu ihm, fühlt den Angstschweiß auf seiner Stirn. Beruhigend streicht er ihm über die Stirn und kniet sich neben ihn. *Soll ich ihn hochheben und auf sein Bett tragen? Nein, das würde ihm das Gefühl geben, nur wegen seiner Angst wie ein Baby behandelt zu werden.*  
  
"Ganz ruhig, Lucas. Ich bin bei dir, du bist hier sicher. Dir passiert nichts. Kannst du aufstehen?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Captain."  
  
"Na komm, das schaffst du!" Damit hilft er Lucas, sich in sein Bett zu legen. "So, Lucas. Ich bleibe bei dir, bis das Licht wieder angeht."  
  
"Danke, Captain!" Eine Weile bleibt Lucas liegen, allmählich entspannt er sich.  
  
"Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen was los ist, Lucas? Mit dir stimmt doch was nicht, das sehe ich doch. Kiddo, woher kommt diese Angst? Hey, jeder Mensch hat seine Ängste und Schwächen, aber man kann etwas dagegen tun, sie ausgleichen oder besiegen. Bitte, sprich mit mir!"  
  
"Also gut." Noch immer ist Lucas unsicher. "Aber nur, wenn sie mir eins versprechen."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Sie dürfen nichts gegen Lawrence unternehmen. Versprechen sie es."  
  
"Auch nicht, wenn es dir helfen würde?"  
  
"Es würde nicht helfen."  
  
"Ich verspreche es dir."  
  
"Wenn ich meinen Vater bei der Arbeit gestört habe, dann hat er..." Lucas schluckt und Nathan wartet. Er weiß, würde er ihn jetzt unterbrechen, würde sich der Jungen wieder in sich zurückziehen und schweigen. "Er hat mich Stunden, manchmal Tage in den Dachboden gesperrt."  
  
Nathan wird bleich, ihm liegt vieles auf der Zunge, aber er beherrscht sich.  
  
"Es war kalt und dunkel. Ich habe mir dann oft gewünscht, ich hätte wenigstens einen Bruder, oder eine Schwester, jemanden, der bei mir wäre, den ich in den Arm nehmen könnte. Wir hätten uns gegenseitig trösten, vielleicht sogar gegen ihn wären können. Aber es war niemand da, ich war so allein!" Lucas zittert am ganzen Körper, er weint.  
  
Schützend legt Nathan Lucas Kopf in seinen Schoß und streicht ihm über die Schulter.  
  
"Schon gut, Kiddo, es ist vorbei! " Eine Zeit lang schweigen sie.  
  
"Captain, sie werden ihr Versprechen doch halten, oder?"  
  
"Lucas, dies ist ein schreckliches Missachten der Menschenrechte. Was dein Vater getan hat, ist einfach unfassbar, er sollte zumindest alle Rechte an dir verlieren..."  
  
"Captain! Sie haben mir ihr Wort gegeben!"  
  
"Ich weiß, Kiddo, und ich werde es halten. Obwohl sich alles in mir dagegen sträubt!"  
  
"Danke! Es tut gut, es erzählt zu haben. Aber wenn Lawrence etwas davon erfährt, wird alles nur noch viel schlimmer werden."  
  
"In Ordnung Kiddo. Aber ich möchte, das du weist, das ich immer für dich da bin, egal um was es geht! "Lucas lächelt. In diesem Moment geht das Licht wieder an.  
  
Lucas Wolenczak, Nathan Bridger und Kristin Westphalen sitzen in der Kantine beim Abendessen. Sie lachen und schäkern miteinander, als der Pal des Captains klingelt. Commander "Ja?" Ford meldet sich.  
  
"Captain, Dr. Wolenczak ist am Vidphone, er will sie sprechen."  
  
"In Ordnung, Commander, legen sie das Gespräch in meine Kabine."  
  
"Ay, Captain." Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied der seaQuest schaut erstaunt auf.  
  
"Mein Vater? Der hat sich doch noch nie gemeldet."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Kiddo, ich red mal mit ihm." Damit geht er in sein Quartier und Lucas schaut ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen nach.  
  
"Hallo Doktor, Captain Bridger hier."  
  
"Hallo Captain. Ich wollte mit ihnen über Lucas reden."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Einige, sehr geschätzte Kollegen, haben mich angesprochen. Sie finden es nicht in Ordnung, einen 14- Jahrringen auf ein U- Boot zu schicken. Ich denke, sie haben recht. Lucas war am Anfang ja auch dagegen. Er wird sich freuen, wenn ich ihn wieder zu mir nehme."  
  
Fassungslos starrt Nathan auf den Bildschirm. Er kann nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hat. Als würde diesem Mann Lucas Wohlbefinden am Herzen liegen. "Doktor, Lucas hat sich hier gut eingelebt und Freunde gefunden, ich glaube nicht dass er weg möchte."  
  
"Was macht das schon? Er wird sich wieder umgewöhnen müssen. Davon abgesehen habe ich nicht vor, mich nach der Meinung eines Kindes zu richten. Mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich bin in zwei Wochen mit meinem Projekt fertig. Dabei würde er stören, aber danach kommt er zu mir."  
  
"Also gut, Dr. Wolenczak Aber ich würde vorher gerne etwas mit ihnen besprechen. Die seaQuest dockt in zwei Tagen an. Hätten sie dann evtl. etwas Zeit für mich? Es ist wirklich wichtig."  
  
"In Ordnung, Captain. Bis dann."  
  
"Auf Wiederhören." Schweren Herzens geht Nathan wieder zur Kantine zurück. Wie sollte er das nur Lucas beibringen? Auf jedenfal nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft. Vor der Kantine bleibt er stehen und atmet tief durch. *Nein! Das lasse ich nicht zu! Seit Carol und Robert tot sind, ist Lucas der erste Mensch, um den ich mich wirklich kümmern möchte. Wie lange war ich nicht mehr so unbeschwert glücklich wie mit ihm im Water- Fun- Centre? Wir haben soviel gelacht und rumgealbert, er war wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal über eine weite, grüne Wiese rennt, die Natur genießt und erobert. Die zwei Menschen, die mir wichtiger als alles auf der Welt waren, habe ich verloren. Ich lasse mir nicht auch noch Lucas nehmen!* Mit diesen Gedanken betritt der Captain die Kantine und geht zu Lucas.  
  
"Und, was wollte er?" Gespannt schaut der Junge ihn an.  
  
"Lucas, komm bitte mit zu mir." Erschrocken über den ernsten Klang in Nathans Stimme, steht Lucas auf und folgt ihm. In dem Quartier wiederholt er seine frage.  
  
"Lucas, dein Vater will dich in zwei Wochen von der seaQuest nehmen. Seine Kollegen halten sein Verhalten anscheinend für falsch und er hat sich dem jetzt angeschlossen. Diskussionen blockt er ab."  
  
"Was?" Lucas Gesicht steht dem Nathans am Vidphone in nichts nach. "Nein!" Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, das kann er doch nicht... das würde selbst er nicht einfach so tun!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt er den Captain an. "Doch, natürlich wieso sollte er auch nicht, das ist so, so unfair!" Mit einemmal kommen ihn die Tränen, er lässt sich in einen Sessel sinken. Nathan kniet sich vor ihn.  
  
"Lucas, es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit." Vorsichtig schaut der Teen auf.  
  
"Welche?"  
  
"Ich werde mich übermorgen mit ihm treffen. Er wird sich nicht umstimmen lassen, es sei denn..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich würde mit ihm über das einsperren im Dachboden reden."  
  
"Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Das werden sie nicht tun!" So hat Nathan Lucas noch nie erlebt. Er steht neben sich, ist völlig fertig. Schließlich rennt Lucas in seine Kabine.  
  
"Lucas, warte!" Einen Moment überlegt er, Lucas nach zu laufen, entschließt sich dann aber, ihm Zeit zum beruhigen und nachdenken zu geben.  
  
Lucas liegt auf seinem Bett. Er hat den Kopf in den Kissen vergraben und weint. *Wieso tut er das? Ich hab ihm doch nichts getan. Hier bin ich wirklich glücklich, wieso tut er mir so weh? Vielleicht hat der Captain Recht und ich muss mich gegen ihn wären. Aber wie? Wenn der Captain mit ihm spricht und nichts erreicht? Dann muss ich zurück und er wird mich erst recht hassen. Aber zurück muss ich so wie so. Der Captain ist klug, er wird sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben. Wenn ich hier weg muss, ist alles vorbei. Dann wird es wieder wie früher. Ich sollte endlich lernen zu vertrauen Aber wenn ich dem Captain vertraue, dann kann ich es ihn doch wenigstens versuchen lassen vielleicht schafft er es ja doch!* Kurz entschlossen steht Lucas auf, geht wieder zum Quartier des Captains und klopft an.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
"Sicher, Kiddo!" unsicher, ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Art, Betritt Lucas den Raum. Die nächste halbe Stunde beratschlagen die zwei, wie Nathan ungefähr vorgehen wird. Schließlich schöpft auch Lucas wieder Hoffnung.  
2 Tage später klingelt Captain Hale Bridger an der Tür von Lawrence Wolenczak.  
  
"Kommen sie herein, Captain."  
  
"Guten Tag."  
  
"Also, ich nehme an, es geht um Lucas?"  
  
"Ja, ich wollte sie bitten, den Jungen auf dem Boot zu lassen."  
  
"Das tut mir Leid, Captain, ich befürchte, da haben sie sich umsonst herbemüht. Mein Entschluss steht fest."  
  
"Also gut, Doktor, ich habe es so versucht, aber anscheinend muss ich deutlicher werden."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ich habe mich lange mit Lucas unterhalten. Wissen sie eigentlich, das er extreme angst im dunkeln hat?"  
  
"Nein Captain, was soll das? Kommen sie zum Punkt!"  
  
"Okay. Also Klartext: Sie haben Lucas häufig in ein dunkles, Lebens unwürdiges Dachzimmer gesperrt, ihn beschimpft und erniedrigt. Wenn sie großen Ärger aus dem Weg gehen wollen, schicken sie mir morgen Unterlagen zu, in denen sie das volle Sorgerecht von Lucas an mich überschreiben und kümmern sich außerdem darum, dass das rechtlich in Ordnung geht. Wie ist mir egal."  
  
Überrumpelt und empört richtet sich Dr. Wolenczak auf.  
  
"Wie wollen sie das beweisen?"  
  
"Das muss ich nicht. Aber wenn sie meinen Forderungen nicht nachkommen, erfährt die Presse von ihrem Verhalten und ich schwöre ihnen, Lucas wird Stellung beziehen. Davon abgesehen würde ihr Ruf so oder so leiden. Und wie sich das wohl auf ihre Geschäfte auswirken würde?"  
  
"Sie erpressen mich also?"  
  
"Nein, ich mache ihnen ein kulantes Angebot. Eigentlich gehören sie nämlich eingesperrt, damit sie am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie sich Lucas gefühlt hat."  
  
"Also gut, sie bekommen das Sorgerecht, obwohl ich nicht verstehe, was sie mit dem Jungen anfangen wollen. Unterm Schnitt ist er doch nur teuer und eine Belastung dazu. Aber wie erkläre ich das meinen Kollegen?"  
  
Innerlich stellen sich Nathan die Haare zu Berge, aber ihm ist bewusst, dass es ein Fehler währe, jetzt Gefühle zu zeigen. "Wenn sie unbedingt etwas erklären wollen, lassen sie sich was einfallen, aber wegen mir muss niemand etwas davon erfahren. Lucas bleibt weiter auf dem Schiff, weil es das Beste für ihn ist und was er ansonsten macht geht ihre Kollegen ohnehin nichts an. Ach so, vergessen sie nicht, die zuständigen Leute zu bestechen. Ich möchte Lucas keinem unnötigen Stress aussetzen."  
  
"Dafür benötige ich aber mehr Zeit." Lawrence ist Sachlich, das es um seinen Sohn geht, ist ihm nicht anzumerken.  
  
In Nathan kocht es. "Oh nein, die brauchen sie nicht!" Er tritt nahe an ihn heran und schaut ihm kalt in die Augen. "Der große , berühmte Dr. Wolenczak geht noch heute zum Jugendamt, nimmt sich einen der höheren Angestellten zur Seite, macht ein bisschen Druck und winkt mit Geld. Sie werden sehen, alle liegen ihnen zu Füßen. Und ich habe morgen die Papiere, ansonsten hören sie von der Presse!" Er wendet sich zum gehen. "Danke, ich finde den Weg! Damit verlässt er das Haus." Hoffentlich geht er darauf ein! Was, wenn er es nicht tut? Einen Presseansturm, die daraus resultierenden Fragen der Polizei und des Jugendamtes, das würde Lucas nicht verkraften. Ich kann nur hoffen, das Wolenczak nicht merkt, dass ich das Lucas niemals antun könnte. Aber ihn zu verlieren ist ihm ohnehin schnuppe. Der ungefährlichste weg ist für ihn, meine Forderung einzugehen.  
  
Kaum zurück auf der seaQuest, kommt Lucas auf ihn zu. Die Angst steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wie ist es gelaufen? Darf ich hier bleiben?"  
  
"Die letztendliche Entscheidung erfahre ich erst morgen. Aber ich denke, es sieht ganz gut aus." Fürs erste erleichtert atmet Lucas auf. Also gut, Captain, dann muss ich mich wohl noch eine Weile gedulden."  
  
Am nächsten morgen läuft der Captain unruhig in seinem Quartier herum. In den Händen hält er mehrere Faxe. Entschlossen bleibt er stehen und liest sich die Papiere durch.  
  
"Morgen Kiddo!"  
  
"Und, ist es da?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Na das Sorgerecht Schreiben. Darf ich hier bleiben?"  
  
Nathan macht eine ernste Miene. "Selbstverständlich!" Bevor sich Lucas fassen kann, platzt das lachen aus Nathan heraus. Schließlich wird auch Lucas Lächeln immer breiter, seine blauen Augen strahlen mit seinem restlichen Gesicht um die Wette. Dann wird er noch einmal ernst.  
  
"Willst du das wirklich tun?"  
  
"Klar, was denkst denn du?"  
  
Das ist, das, "Captain?" Lucas schaut ihm in die Augen  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich hab jetzt etwas sehr wichtiges verstanden."  
  
"Schön, und was?"  
  
"Lawrence ist zwar mein leiblicher Vater, aber ich war im scheißegal. Was viel wichtiger ist, ich bin nicht Schuld daran. Auch nicht daran, was er... was er gemacht hat. Hier fühle ich mich das erste Mal wirklich Zuhause. Und vom Gefühl her ist nicht er, sondern bist du mein Vater. Danke, Captain!" Damit tut er etwas, das er noch nie getan hat. Er fällt dem Captain um den Hals und umarmt ihn herzlich.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?"  
  
"Hallo, Dr. Wolenczak wollte mich von der seaQuest nehmen, aber der Captain hat mit ihm geredet und jetzt mein alleiniges Sorgerecht übernommen."  
  
Kristin Westphalen lächelt verwundert, so sprudelt eher selten etwas aus dem jungen Computergenie heraus, es sei denn, er fühlt sich ungerecht behandelt, dann kann Vorwurf und Verteidigung, bunt gemischt mit frechen Sprüchen, schon mal unkontrolliert aus ihm herausplatzen. " Das freut mich, aber wieso hat dein Vater das gemacht? Er hat doch jetzt nicht das geringste Mitsprache recht mehr, wenn es um dich geht. Und wieso wird das vom Jugendamt nicht erst mal kontrolliert?"  
  
Schelmisch wie ein Kind, das der Mutter Schokolade stibitzt hat, grinst Nathan. "Zja, das, liebe Kristin, bleibt unser Geheimnis! Aber Lucas, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, können wir noch etwas anderes feiern." "Was?"  
  
"Du hast mich eben geduzt."  
  
"Oh, stimmt Captain, ich hab einfach..."  
  
"Genau, und darauf stoßen wir jetzt an!"  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
So, das waren die ersten Teile meiner Geschichte. Ich denke, das Ende ist erst mal ganz befriedigend, sie geht allerdings noch eine ganze Ecke weiter. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt, bitte ich Kiddo, (Womit ich dich ganz doll darum gebeten habe) auch die Fortsetzung ins Internet zu setzen.  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
  
Snuggles 


	2. Teil 2

A New, unaccustomed live- Vortsetzung  
  
By Snuggles  
  
Information zur Geschichte:  
  
Wie schon beim ersten Teil, stammt die Geschichte, meine Hauptpersonen und die seaQuest nicht von mir, ich habe keine Rechte an ihnen und verdiene mit meinen seaQuest- Geschichten leider auch kein Geld. Die Charaktere und Hintergründe, die vor allem im ersten Teil eine wichtige Rolle spielten, habe ich größtenteils nach eigenem gut dünken geändert. Das, Lied, das Lucas am Ende singt, ist ein Gemisch aus "Lean on me" von 2-4 Family und "You´ll Never Be Alone" von Anasatacia, das ich nur durch Kleinlichkeiten verändert habe. Wer "Blowin In The Wind" geschrieben hat, weiß ich nicht, jedenfalls habe ich keinerlei Rechte an einem der Songs. Ich möchte mich bei Lucy, Yvanne und natürlich Kiddo bedanke, ihr wart die Einzigen, die meine Geschichte gelesen und mir auch Rückmeldungen gegeben haben. Lucy, es stimmt, ich hab die anderen Crew- Mitglieder ziemlich vernachlässigt, was sich auch in diesem Teil abgesehen von Kristin Westphalen nicht wirklich viel bessern wird. In anderen Geschichten, die ich eventuell auch abschreibe und ins Internet setze (bzw. Kiddo wird es hoffentlich tun), ist das anders. Allerdings spielt Ben nur einmal eine große Rolle, irgendwie fiel mir zu ihm ansonsten nie so viel ein.  
  
**  
  
Information von Kiddo:  
  
Diese Geschichte habe ich NICHT geschrieben. Sie stammt von Snuggles. Wie bei dem ersten Teil ihrer Geschichte werde ich alle Reviews an sie weiterleiten. Übrigens Snuggles, "Blowin in the Wind" ist von Bob Dylan.  
  
**  
  
Zur Erinnerung:  
  
Lucas Wolenczak, ein Hochbegabter 14 jähriger, wird von seinen geschiedenen Eltern auf die seaQuest geschickt. Sein Vater, ein berühmter Wissenschaftler, hat keine Zeit für seinen Sohn. Ist er doch mal Zuhause, ignoriert er ihn, oder sperrt Lucas auf den dunklen Dachboden ein, was enorme Angst vor Dunkelheit bei dem Jungen hervorruft. Seine Mutter wohnt seit Jahren weit weg mit einem neuen Mann zusammen, bis sie ihn besucht und beschließt, den Teen auf die seaQuest in die Obhut von Menschen zu geben, von denen sie hofft, das sie Lucas Respekt und Achtung vor anderen beibringen können. Ein paar Wochen später fängt Nathan Bridger seinen neuen Job als Captain an. Lucas entwickelt Vertrauen und Achtung vor dem Captain. Er vertraut sich ihm an. Als Lucas Vater ihn wieder von der seaQuest nehmen möchte, droht Nathan ihm mit der Presse und der Veröffentlichung von dem, was er seinem Sohn mit dem tagelangen Einsperren angetan hat. Er hat Erfolg. Auf nicht ganz legalem Weg besorgt Mr. Wolenczak die Papiere und Nathan übernimmt Lucas Sorgerecht. Auch zu der Crew hat Lucas ein gutes Verhältnis, besonders zu Ben und der Wissenschaftlerin Kristin Westphalen.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Zwei Wochen später  
  
Nathan Bridger klopft an Kristin Westphalens Kabinentür.  
  
"Abend Kristin!"  
  
Sie sieht von einem Buch auf. "Hallo Nathan, was gibt's?"  
  
"Hast du Lucas gesehen? Er hat die letzten 3 Tage an einem neuen System gearbeitet und kaum geschlafen. ich wollte ihn ins Bett schicken."  
  
"Ja, er ist bei Chief Crocker."  
  
"Beim Chief ? Was macht er den bitte da?" Verwundert schaut Nathan die Ärztin an. "Oh, der Chief war ganz begeistert von Lucas neuem Sicherheitsprogramm. Fragt sich nur, ob wir es auch sein werden." Nathan lacht. "Du meinst, du hast keine Lust auf Daueralarm?" "Na ja, so kompliziert wie sich das ganze angehört hat, würde es mich wundern, wenn da überhaupt noch jemand durchkommt, na und bei Ben..."  
  
Beide lachen, dann wird Kristin ernst. "Zwischen dir und Lucas läuft's gut. Du bereust nicht, sein Sorgerecht übernommen zu haben, oder?"  
  
"Keine Sekunde. Sicher gibt es auch Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen uns, aber das ist lange kein Grund für mich, auch nur irgendetwas zu bereuen. Im Gegenteil. Er wächst mir jeden Tag mehr ans Herz."  
  
Kristin kommt ein Stück auf Nathan zu und streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Obwohl sie niemand hören kann, senkt sie die Stimme. "Nathan, ich finde es toll, wie du dich um Lucas kümmerst." Sagt sie und kommt noch ein Stück näher.  
  
" Er hat es verdient. Er ist ein ganz besonderer Junge."  
  
"Ja, das ist er." Nathan streicht ihr mit einem Finger die hartnäckige Strähne hinters Ohr. Dann beugt er sich zu ihr rüber. In dem Moment klopft es an der Tür. Erschrocken fahren sie auseinander.  
  
"Ja, herein?" Fragt Nathan.  
  
"Dr. Westphalen, ich wollte sie etwas fragen."  
  
"Es ist gerade sehr ungünstig, Mr. Krieg. Kommen sie doch in einer viertel Stunde wieder.  
  
"Aber Docktor..."  
  
"Raus jetzt, Offizier Krieg!" Der Ton des Captains ist bestimmt, keinen Widerspruch duldet.  
  
"Ai, Sir!" Damit verlässt er die Kabine.  
  
"Benjamin Krieg!" Seufzt Nathan.  
  
"Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie er und Lucas sich so gut verstehen können. Und das bei dem Altersunterschied."  
  
"Na ja, Benjamin ist zwar älter, aber Lucas ist vom Benehmen her doch schon sehr weit."  
  
"Aber das ist es ja. Wie kann ein so vernünftiger Junge wie Lucas nur mit so einem schludrigen Typen auskommen, der nur Unfug im Kopf hat? Aber ich sehe ja ein, das er ihm gut tut, also will ich mich nicht beschweren." Nathan zieht ein Gesicht und jetzt lacht Kristin. Dann geht sie entschlossen auf ihn zu, streichelt seine Wange und küsst ihn.  
  
Der Captain, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnet sie. "Kristin, ich..."  
  
"Hallo ihr zwei!"  
  
"Oh, ah, hallo Lucas." Antwortet die Ärztin etwas verdattert.  
  
"Captain, du glaubst gar nicht..." Auch Chief Crocker bleibt stehen. Er und Lucas gucken von einem zu anderen.  
  
"Ist was, sollen wir vielleicht später wieder kommen?"  
  
"Nein, schon gut Kiddo, kommt rein." Sagt der Captain, ebenfalls noch durcheinander.  
  
"Captain, du musst es dir unbedingt ansehen, es funktioniert großartig!"  
  
"Was denn, Chief?"  
  
"Na, Lucas Sicherheitssystem."  
  
"Ach so, das, ja, ich komme" Er und Kristin schauen sich noch mal kurz aber intensiv in die Augen. Nathan nimmt kaum Lucas vielsagenden Blick war und folgt den Beiden.  
  
************  
  
Abends sitzt Nathan gedankenverloren in seinem Sessel. Was mache ich nur? Ich habe Gefühle für Kristin, die ich seit Carols Tod nicht mehr empfunden habe. Und es wird immer stärker. Aber das geht doch nicht. Carol ist meine Frau. Ich war mir immer sicher, dass ich sie irgendwann wiedersehen würde. Aber was sage ich ihr dann? Das ich mich in eine andere verliebt habe? Nur weil sie nicht mehr bei mir sein kann? Nein! Das könnte ich nicht! Ich hab sie und Robert so geliebt! Und jetzt habe ich Lucas. Was sollte ich ihm sagen? Ich bin seit langer Zeit wieder glücklich und das habe ich dir zu verdanken, aber jetzt habe ich andere Sehnsüchtige? Nein! Damit würde ich ihn im Stich lassen, er würde sich nur überflüssig vorkommen. Außerdem kann ich froh sein, das Noyce Lucas Sorgerechtsübername genehmigt hat. Was würde er wohl dazu sagen, wenn ich ihm eröffne, dass ich mich in die Schiffsärztin verliebt habe und am liebsten mit ihr und Lucas eine Familie wäre? Nein, so schwer es mir fällt, Ich muss meine Gefühle zurückhalten und mit ihr reden. Ob sie wohl dasselbe für mich empfindet, wie ich für sie? Der Kuss hat sich jedenfalls so angefühlt. Aber das spielt keine Rolle, sie muss mich einfach verstehen.  
  
Kristin liegt auf ihrem Bett und denkt ebenfalls nach. Nicht zu fassen, aber ich hab mich in ihn verliebt. Wie ein Teenager. Aber ich kann meine Gefühle einfach nicht unterdrücken. Ich habe es ja versucht, aber sobald er in meine Nähe kommt... Naja und ansonsten denke ich an ihn. Ich habe mir so gewünscht, dass es ihm auch so geht. Und dieser Kuss- er hat sich so wunderschön und ehrlich angefühlt. Also wirklich, ich bin doch keine 15 mehr! Ich werde einfach mit ihm reden.  
  
*************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen klopft Dr. Westphalen unsicher an die Tür des Captains.  
  
"Ja? Ach Kristen, ich wollte auch gerade mit dir sprechen. Aber bitte, erst du."  
  
"Naja, es geht um unseren Kuss gestern."  
  
"Ja, darum geht es mir auch. Weist du Kristen, es war alles ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit. Erst die Umstellung von meiner Insel auf die seaQuest. Ich habe mein Leben endlich wieder selbst in die Hand genommen und Lucas hat mir über meine Trauer hinweggeholfen. Dann habe ich erfahren, wie schlecht es Lucas zuhause geht und der Entschluß, sein Sorgerecht zu übernehmen."  
  
"Und was heißt das für uns?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht Kristin, ich habe Gefühle für dich, die ich seit dem Tod meiner Frau nicht mehr empfunden habe. Aber ich habe Carol geliebt, etwas für eine andere Frau zu empfinden kommt mir wie ein Verrat an ihr vor. Außerdem möchte ich mich erstmal auf mein neues Leben mit Lucas konzentrieren."  
  
"Das heißt?"  
  
"Bitte, las uns erstmal so weitermachen wie bisher."  
  
"Liebst du mich Nathan?"  
  
"Was?!"  
  
"Nathan, meine Gefühle für dich sind sehr stark. Aber du solltest dir darüber klar werden, was du willst." Abrupt dreht sie sich um und verlässt das Quartier. Sie lässt einen stark verwirrten Captain zurück.  
  
***********  
  
Drei Tage später ist die Crew in Aufregung. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte sich ein U-Boot gemeldet, dessen Triebwerke defekt sind. Aber das Problem sind nicht die Fehlenden Ersatzteile, damit könnten sie aushelfen. Weitaus schlimmer ist die unbekannte Epidemie, an der inzwischen 5 Menschen, darunter der Schiffsarzt, gestorben sind. Captain Bridger unterbricht die Diskussion seiner Mannschaft, in welchem Maß und unter welchen Schutzbedingungen zu helfen sei. "Kommander Ford, lassen sie sich mit einem Schutzanzug ausstatten, wir werden uns die Lage ansehen. Kristin, meinst du, du kannst diese Krankheit identifizieren und besiegen?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Captain, dazu muss ich mir die Kranken ansehen."  
  
"Also gut, dann gehen wir zu dritt."  
  
***********  
  
An Bord der Dockers ist die Stimmung nervös und ängstlich. Kommander Ford und Nathan gehen zusammen mit dem Captain der Dockers. Währenddessen untersucht Kristin die Kranken.  
  
4 Stunden später treffen sich alle wieder. Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen und Kommander Ford sehen erschöpft aber zufrieden aus.  
  
"Konntest du etwas tun, Kristen?" Fragt Nathan.  
  
"Ja. Es was kein Virus, sondern mehrere Krankheiten, die sich verbreitet haben. Parallel haben sie tödlich gewirkt. Ich konnte Medikamente, genau dosiert, verabreichen und vorbereiten. Ich denke, wenn sie alles so wie ich es ihnen erklärt habe nehmen, wären sie sich wieder ganz gut erholen. Auf jeden Fall schaffen sie es aber bis ans Land, wo sie versorgt werden können. Und bei euch?"  
  
"Wir konnten einige Ersatzteile der seaQuest einbauen, die Maschinen laufen wieder."  
  
Dankend verabschiedet sich die Crew von den dreien, die mit der sealunch wieder auf die seaQuest zurück fahren.  
  
*************  
  
Drei Stunden später betritt Nathan das Forschungslabor.  
  
"Du arbeitest immer noch? Reicht es dir nicht für heute?" Sie lächelt ihn an.  
  
"Doch, ich habe nur noch etwas ausgewertet." Sie steht dicht vor ihm. Ohne zu überlegen küsst er sie. Dann weicht er erschrocken zurück.  
  
"Entschuldige! Kristin ich... ich meine, ich habe ernst gemeint, was ich neulich gesagt habe. Ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst -" Kristin sieht auf den Boden und dann zu Nathan. Obwohl ihr die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, spricht sie klar und deutlich.  
  
"Du möchtest nicht, dass ich mir Hoffnungen mache. Aber Nathan, das kann ich nicht, ich liebe dich. Und ich halte dieses hin und her nicht aus. Nathan, ich werde die seaQuest verlassen."  
  
Entsetzt schaut Nathan sie an. "Nein Kristen, das kannst du nicht machen!"  
  
"Und warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil ich... bitte geh nicht!"  
  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Ich leide hier! Erst küsst du mich, dann blockst du ab. Ich halte es nicht aus, immer in deiner Nähe, aber doch nicht bei dir zu sein. Denk zur Abwechslung auch mal an mich! Woanders wird es mir besser gehen!"  
  
"Aber das tue ich doch! Ich meine ich denke so oft an dich! Aber es geht einfach nicht!"  
  
"Und warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil- das habe ich dir doch erklärt."  
  
"Nein hast du nicht. Deine Frau ist Tod Nathan und ich glaube nicht, dass sie möchte, dass du für immer einsam bleibst. Und Lucas- der ist nicht das Problem, sondern du bist es! Du hast Angst, wieder jemanden an sich heran zu lassen. Aber ich möchte meine Gefühle nicht ewig verdrängen. Ich gehe, und damit basta!!" Energisch knallt sie die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
*************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen klopft Chief Crocker an Nathans Tür.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Morgen Nathan! Ich wollte etwas mit dir besprächen."  
  
"Inordnung, komm rein. Was gibt's?"  
  
"Das wollte ich dich eigentlich fragen. Was ist mit Dr. Westphalen los? Warum packt sie?"  
  
"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, wieso fragst du sie nicht?"  
  
"Weil sie mir eine andere Ausrede auftischen würde. Nathan, was ist los?"  
  
Nathan lässt sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. "Ach Chief, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich habe Gefühle für Kristin, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, oder wie Lucas damit umgehen wird. Naja, Kristin meint, der einzige, der Angst hat, sich wieder zu binden, sei ich."  
  
"Und, hat sie recht?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube schon."  
  
"Liebst du sie, Nathan?"  
  
Er überlegt einen Moment, dann lächelt er. "Ja, das tue ich." Er fasst sich an den Kopf. "Ich bin ein solcher Idiot! Sie hat mich dasselbe gefragt, und statt ihr zusagen, das ich- entschuldige, ich muss dringend was erledigen!"  
  
Chief Crocker schmunzelt. "Viel Glück!"  
  
"Kristin, bitte bleib da!" Kristen steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor ihrem Koffer. Langsam geht er auf sie zu und streicht über ihre Schulter. "Weil ich dich liebe, Kristin."  
  
Sie dreht sich um. "Sag das noch mal!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich. Das weiß ich jetzt. Und ich rede mit Lucas. Er wird es verstehen. Kristen, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein und ein Teil der Mannschaft ahnt ohnehin etwas, Lucas vermutlich sogar eingeschlossen. Aber wir werden keine offizielle Beziehung führen können. Eine Beziehung auf einem U-Boot ist verboten und Bill Noice war schon bei Lucas kulant. Aber wenn du möchtest, dann sage ich es ihm, ich..."  
  
Weiter kommt er nicht. Lächelnd legt sie ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und schaut ihm in die leuchtenden, grauen Augen. "Ich liebe dich auch. Sicher ist es schwer, Privatleben und Beruf unter einen Hut zu bringen, das nichts auf der Strecke bleibt, vor allem heimlich und auf einem U- Boot. Aber wir schaffen das!"  
  
Nathan lächelt sie an. Dann küssen sie sich und schließen die Tür zu.  
  
******************  
  
Am Nachmittag spielen Nathan und Lucas wie jeden Tag mit Darwin im Moonpool.  
  
"Was wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen?" Fragt Lucas und schwimmt an Rand.  
  
"Ok, Kiddo, es ist so, Kristin und ich..."  
  
"Ihr habt es endlich geschafft?"  
  
"Wie bitte?!"  
  
"Hätte nicht gedacht, das ihr das noch gebacken kriegt."  
  
"Du weist schon, das wir..."  
  
"Das ihr euch ineinander verliebt habt? Na hör mal, ich bin doch kein Kleinkind mehr! Außerdem kenne ich dich inzwischen ganz gut. Wie du sie ansiehst- das sagt alles!"  
  
Nathan schaut Lucas ernst in die Augen. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir so etwas noch mal passieren würde. Weist du Kiddo, du bist mir sehr wichtig. Du hast mir sehr geholfen, endlich über Roberts und Carols Tod hinweg zu kommen. Robert und Carol haben mir alles bedeutet und ich werde sie immer im Herzen haben. Aber jetzt fühle für dich, wie für einen Sohn, und daran ändert sich auch nichts, das solltest du wissen."  
  
Lucas lächelt. "Danke, Nathan!" Mehr sagt er nicht, und doch sagen diese zwei Worte so viel mehr aus.  
  
*****************  
  
"Ja?" Fragt Captain Bridger in das Vidphone.  
  
"Es geht um folgendes, Nathan..." Bill Noice sieht aus, als wäre ihm ziemlich unbehaglich zu mute.  
  
"Was ist ist denn los, Bill, ist etwas mit Kristin?" Seit Kristin Vorgestern zu einer Fortbildung gefahren war, vermisst Nathan sie schrecklich.  
  
"Nei nein, ihr geht es gut. Es sind Lucas Eltern. Sie hatten einen Verkehrsunfall. Sie sind tot."  
  
"Was?!" Fassungslos starrt er auf den Bildschirm. "Wie- ich meine wieso- warum waren sie zusammen in einem Auto und wo wollten sie hin?"  
  
"Das war mir anfangs auch schleierhaft. Bis mir eine gute Freundin von Cynthia sagte, sie hätte noch mal über Lucas Aufenthalt auf der seaQuest nachgedacht und sich entschieden, ihn wieder mit nach Hause, bzw. zu seinem Vater zu nehmen. Erst da erzählte ihr Ex- Mann, der ja seit Jahren das alleinige Sorgerecht hatte, von deiner Sorgerechts- Übernahme. Wie du dir denken kannst, haben sie heftig gestritten. Dann bestand Cynthia darauf, dass Lawrence mit ihr zusammen zu mir fährt. Warscheinlich wollte sie mich dazu bringen, die Einwilligung für Lucas Aufenthalt auf der seaQuest wieder zurückzunehmen. Alles Weitere lässt sich nur ungefähr rekonstruieren. Sie sind ohne ersichtlichen Grund in einen Straßengraben gefahren. Vermutlich hatten die beiden wieder Streit, Cynthia wollte ihm ins Steuer greifen und so ist ihnen der Wagen außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich weiß, sie waren keine glückliche Familie. Trotzdem tut es mir Leid für Lucas."  
  
"Ich richte es ihm aus, Bill. Aber wie soll ich ihm das bloß sagen?"  
  
"Du schaffst das, Nathan. Allerdings gibt es da noch ein Problem."  
  
"Was denn noch Bill? Das ist doch schon alles schlimm genug."  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber Lucas ist das einzige Kind der Wolenczaks. Obwohl er minderjährig ist, kann er über die Beerdigung und die Art der Andacht mit bestimmen. Außerdem wird der Notar mit ihm reden wollen. Dr. Wolenczak war sehr reich, hatte keine neue Frau oder nähere Verwandte und Freunde. Wahrscheinlich ist Lucas der Alleinerbe, auch wenn er erst mit 21 an das Vermögen herankommt. Und so grausam das auch klingt, in Anbetracht dessen, das er gerade seine Eltern verloren hat, er kann froh sein, das du jetzt das Sorgerecht hast. Das Jugendammt hat schon von der Sache gehört und sich noch mal nach der Richtigkeit der Papiere erkundigt, konnte aber nichts feststellen. Offenbar hatten sie Zweifel, weil mindestens ein Angestellter von Dr. Wolenzcak bestochen worden war. Weist du etwas darüber?"  
  
"Nein und ehrlich gesagt interessiert mich im Moment auch nur, was mit Lucas geschieht. Wird sich für ihn etwas ändern?"  
  
"Entschuldige Nathan, ich verstehe, dass dir der Kopf gerade wo anders steht. Nein, das meinte ich ja eben. Ohne dich müsste er jetzt wahrscheinlich in ein Waisenhaus oder eine Pflegefamilie."  
  
"Ich darf gar nicht dran denken!" Der Captain streicht sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.  
  
"Also gut, Bill, ich werde jetzt mit dem Jungen reden. Auf wiederhören."  
  
"Tschüss Nathan." Bill Noices besorgtes Gesicht verschwindet vom Vidphone.  
  
"Oh mein Gott!" Captain Bridger lässt sich in einen Sessel fallen. Dann greift er erneut zu Vidphone. Wieder erscheint das Gesicht des Admirels auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
"War noch was, Nathan?"  
  
"Ja, eine Frage. Wir haben in zwei Tagen einen wichtigen Auftrag. Ich würde Kommander Ford für die nächsten zwei Wochen gerne das Kommando der seaQuest übergeben."  
  
"Ja, aber warum? Willst du Lucas an Land begleiten?"  
  
"Ja. Durch diesen Auftrag können wir nicht andocken, sondern werden durchfahren. Das heißt, dass Lucas alleine mit einer sealunch an Land fahren müsste. Und das kann ich ihm ihn dieser Situation auf keinen Fall zumuten. Vielleicht braucht er erstemal Zeit für sich alleine, aber dann möchte ich für ihn da sein. Ich nehme an, dass die Beerdigung spätestens in einer Woche sein wird, und bis dahin werden die Dinge mit dem Notar auch geklärt sein. Die restlichen Tage würde ich gerne mit auf meiner Insel verbringen. Eine Zeit abzuschalten wird ihm gut tun."  
  
"Inordnung, Nathan. Ihr bekommt 2 Wochen Sonderurlaub. Ist sonst noch etwas?"  
  
"Nein Bill, danke."  
  
"Schon gut. Aufwiderhören."  
  
"Tschüss."  
  
*************  
  
Lucas Wolenczak sitzt am Rand des Moonpools und beobachtet Darwin beim schwimmen.  
  
"Bridger, Lucas nicht schwimmen?"  
  
"Doch sicher, Goldfisch, ich warte nur auf den Captain. Ah, da ist er ja. Hallo Captain! Wir warten schon, Darwin will spielen."  
  
"Lucas, ich muss erstmal mit dir reden."  
  
Erschrocken sieht Lucas in das ernste Gesicht des Captains. "Wenn es um die Sache mit Ben neulich geht, es tut mir Leid..."  
  
"Nein, darum geht es nicht. Ich habe eben mit Admiral Noice gesprochen. Lucas, deine Eltern haben sich gestern wegen des Sorgerechts gestritten. Daraufhin wollten sie zusammen herfahren. Vermutlich haben sie sich im Auto wieder gestitten. Deine Mutter hat Lorence ins Steuer gefasst und sie sind in einen Graben gefahren. Sie sind tot." Lucas wird kalk weiß.  
  
"Tot?"  
  
"Ja Lucas, es tut mir leid."  
  
Eine Weile sitzen die Beiden stumm nebeneinander. Lucas hat die Beine an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen.  
  
"Captain? Wieso geht es mir so gut?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich meine, ich müsste doch jetzt am Boden zerstört sein, um sie trauern, allen Zwist zwischen uns bereuen, mir wünschen, sie noch einmal zu sehen. Aber ich fühle mich so- ich weiß nicht, es ist so leer. Ich fühle mich schlecht, aber nicht wirklich traurig, ich vermisse sie nicht. Warum? Sie waren doch meine Eltern!"  
  
"Das ist schwer zu erklären, Lucas. Siehst du, deine Mutter hat dich geliebt. Aber sie ist mit ihrem Leben nicht zu Recht gekommen. Ein Kind zu verlieren und dann direkt danach für ein anderes liebevoll sorgen zu müssen, war einfach zu viel für sie. Deinen Vater kann ich allerdings nicht verstehen. Aber es gibt einfach Menschen, die andere nicht lieben können. Das ist traurig, am meisten für die Person selber. Jedenfalls bedeutet die Tatsache, ein Kind zeugen zu können nicht, das man sich auch automatisch zu einem verständnisvollen, liebevollen Elternteil entwickelt. Andersherum können Menschen ein Kind lieben wie ihr eigenes und gute Eltern sein, ohne es gezeugt zu haben. Deine Eltern haben dich gezeugt, Kiddo, aber mehr konnten sie nicht für dich sein. Sie haben dich nicht an sich ranngelassen, du konntest sie nie wirklich kennenlernen. Und wie sollst du um einen Menschen trauern, den du nicht kennst?"  
  
Einen Moment denkt Lucas nach und lässt die Worte auf sich einwirken. "Aber wie soll ich dann jemals mit allem abschließen? Meine Gefühle, die Angst und die Wut, vor allem meinem Vater gegenüber, ändern sich einfach nicht."  
  
Auch Nathan denkt nach. Dann antwortet er. "Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, ihnen zu vergeben."  
  
"Vergeben?"  
  
"Ja, Lucas. An der Vergangenheit kannst du nichts mehr ändern. Aber du solltest sie abschließen. Dann wird dir auch die Zukunft leichter fallen. Ich habe Bill Noice gebeten, uns 2 Wochen Urlaub zu geben. Er hat eingewilligt. Deshalb wollte ich dir vorschlagen, die zweite Woche, nach der Beerdigung und dem Notartermin, mit mir auf die Insel zu kommen. Da kannst du noch mal über alles nachdenken und einen Schlußstrich ziehen."  
  
Trotz allem lächelt Lucas. "Danke, Captain." Auch der Captain lächelt.  
  
" Gern geschehen, Kiddo."  
  
****************  
  
10 Tage später sitzt Lucas abends am Strand, spielt Gitarre und singt dazu ein altes Lied:  
  
"How many roads must a man walk down, before he´s called a man?  
  
How many seas must a white dove sail, before she sleeps in the sand?  
  
How many times must the cannon balls fly, before there forever banned?  
  
The answer, my friend, is blowin in the wind, the answer is blowin` in the wind.  
  
How many years can a mountain exist, before it´s washed in the sea?  
  
How many years can some people exist, before they´re allowed to be free?  
  
How many times can a man turn his head and pretand he just doesn´t see?  
  
The anser my friend is bloin´in the wind, the answer is blowin` in the wind.  
  
How many time must a man look up, before he can see the sky?  
  
How many ears must one man have, before he can hear people cry?  
  
How many death will it take `til he knows, that too many people had died?  
  
The answer my friend is blowin` in the wind, the answer is blowing` in the wind.  
  
Nathan hört ihm eine Weile zu, dann setzt er sich zu ihm. "Hey, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du Gitarre spielst und so gut singen kannst."  
  
"Na ja, seit ich auf die seaQuest gekommen bin, hab ich nicht mehr gespielt. Mit 8 hat mir meine Mutter die Gitarre geschenkt. Mein Vater war erst dagegen, hat es dann aber erlaubt. Dafür musste ich die besten Lehrer haben und regelmäßig auftreten. Da hab ich dann auch manchmal zu den Liedern gesungen. Er erwartete, dass ich, wie überall, der beste war. Wenn nicht war er sauer und sperrte mich ein. Dann meinte er immer, ich sei eine Schande für den Namen Wolenczak. Und er könnte mich nicht mehr sehen. Andererseits war's ihm auch egal, wenn ich irgendwo Erfolg hatte. Früher habe ich oft die Gitarre genommen, um meine Gefühle ausdrücken zu können. Vor der seaQuest wollte ich einfach alles vergessen. Wenn schon gehen, dann richtig. Aber jetzt komme ich damit klar." Er lächelt. "Und das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken! Wieso tust du das eigentlich alles für mich?!"  
  
"Weil ich dich sehr, sehr gerne habe, Kiddo. Und weil auch du mir sehr geholfen hast."  
  
"Geholfen, wobei?"  
  
"Weist du, bevor ich als Captain auf die seaQuest gekommen bin, ging es mir sehr schlecht, genau genommen war ich total am Boden zerstört. Aber durch die Arbeit, und vorallem durch dich, bin ich endlich über den Tod meiner Frau und meines Sohnes hinweg gekommen. Ich liebe sie, und das wird sich nie endern. Aber jetzt ist meine Zukunft bei dir und Kristin. Und das hast du mir gezeigt. Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar."  
  
Aus seinen tiefblauen Augen schaut Lucas den Captain unsicher an. "Nathan, ich wollte dich fragen, ich meine, könntest du dir vorstellen mein Vater zu sein? Würdest du mich adoptieren?"  
  
"Kiddo!" Ungläubig und glücklich schaut Nathan den Jungen an. "Kiddo, ich bin so froh, das du mich das fragst!" Er macht eine kurze Pause und schaut ihn weiter ernst an. " Ja, Lucas, ich möchte dein Vater sein. Ich wollte dich auch danach fragen, aber gerade jetzt hatte ich Angst, dich zu überfordern." Ihren Gesichtsausdrücken in diesem Moment zu urteilen, könnten sie wirklich Vater und Sohn sein. Sie strahlen und umarmen sich herzlich.  
  
*************  
  
Die restlichen Tage genießen sie und langsam löst sich das Gefühlskaos der letzten Zeit in Lucas. Er wirkt zufrieden und ausgelassen.  
  
*************  
  
Nach den zwei Wochen betreten Nathan und Lucas wieder die seaQuest.  
  
"Lucas, Nathan!" Aufgelöst läuft Dr. Westphalen auf die beiden zu. Erst umarmt sie den Teenager, dann steht sie vor dem Captain. Lange und intensiv schauen sich die zwei in die Augen.  
  
"Ich habt dich so vermisst, Nathan!" Flüstert Kristen ihm zu.  
  
"Und ich dich erst!" Gibt er leise zurück. Schweren Herzens reist er sich von ihrem Blick los (Im Gegensatz zu Lucas, der vor allen von Erwachsenen eher selten wirklich gerne ans Herz gedrückt wird) und begrüßt die Seniorcrew, die sich zu ihrem Empfang versammelt hat. Mit Ausnahme von Miguel Ortiz und Kathrien Hitchcock, die auf der Brücke Dienst haben.  
  
**********  
  
"Captain Bridger, Admiral Noice ist für sie am Vidphone."  
  
Nathan schaut von dem Schachbrett, vor dem er und Lucas sitzen, auf. "In Ordnung, Kommander Ford, ich komme gleich." Dann lächelt er Lucas zu. "Was das wohl ist? In letzter zeit hat er nur Hiobsbotschaften überbracht."  
  
"Na, dann sag bescheid bevor du umkippst oder einen Schock erleidest, vielleicht helfe ich dir- aber nur, wenn du mich gewinnen lässt." Beide lachen.  
  
"Als müsste man dich gewinnen lassen, Einstein!" Dann wendet er sich zum gehen.  
  
"Bin gleich wieder da, Kiddo."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**********  
  
Kurz danach sieht Nathan ungeduldig ins Vidphone.  
  
"Bill, was soll das? Du hast jawohl nicht angerufen, um mich über die Vergangenheit auszufragen, oder? Wieso willst du wissen, ob ich noch oft an Robert denke? Du weist doch, dass ich endlich ein neues Leben angefangen habe. Ich habe einen Sohn, den ich übrigens auch adoptieren werde und der jetzt der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben ist. Also, wieso rufst du an?"  
  
"Nathan, bitte setz dich und höre ganz ruhig zu."  
  
"Jetzt reichts aber, Bill, sag mir endlich, was los ist!"  
  
"Also gut. Robert ist wieder aufgetaucht."  
  
"Wie bitte?" Geschockt und kreidebleich sitzt Nathan in seinem Sessel.  
  
"Wieso- was..." Ihn schießen die Bilder von damals durch den Kopf. Er sitzt in seinem Zimmer, ein Manschaftsmitglied, sagt das sein Sohn auf dem U- Boot war, das untergegangen ist und höchstwahrscheinlich nicht überlebt hat. Da dringt Bill Noices Stimme wieder an sein Ohr.  
  
"Nathan! Er hat die letzten 4 Jahre in Australien gelebt. Nach dem Unfall hatte er sein Gedächtnis verloren. Ein Bootsfahrer in der Nähe der Küste aus dem Wasser gezogen. Nach einem längeren Krankenhausaufenthalt hat er ein Mädchen Kennengelernt, Natalie. Mit ihr zusammen hat er versucht, sein Gedächtnis wieder zu erlangen. Aber sie hatten keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, von dem U-Boot Unglück ist nichts an die Presse gekommen. Als nichts funktionierte, hat er sich mit ihr zusammen ein neues Zuhause aufgebaut. Ohne Papiere und Erinnerung hat er wohl nur gemerkt, das er gute Kenntnisse über das Meer hat und so konnte er ziemlich erfolgreich als Forscher und Fischer arbeiten. Und auch sie verdient mit ihrem Job als Grafikerin nicht schlecht. In der Zwischenzeit muss seine Erinnerung langsam wiedergekommen sein, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Vor zwei Tagen ist ein UEO Angestellter dann auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Er hat ihn mitgenommen, in seiner Akte nachgesehen und mich benachrichtigt. Als er dann Fotos von dir und Carol gesehen hat, erkannte er euch sofort und seine Erinnerung kam schlagartig vollständig zurück. Als er von Carols Tod erfahren hat. Wollte er direkt zu dir, aber ich wollte dich dem Schock, plötzlich vor ihm zu stehen, nicht aussetzen und es dir erst erzählen."  
  
"Wo ist er?" Fragt Nathan, der langsam aus seiner Besinnungslosigkeit erwacht.  
  
"Er und Nathalie sind hier in Florrida, in einer Pension."  
  
"Ich möchte zu ihm!"  
  
"Natürlich, Nathan. Ihr habt viel nachzuholen. Morgen dockt die seaQuest an. Dann würde ich dir zwei Wochen Urlaub anbieten und Robert morgen zur Insel bringen." Nathan nickt.  
  
"Danke, Bill. Ich weiß, in letzter Zeit ist es ziemlich viel. Du gibst mir jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit Sonderurlaub."  
  
"Nein, im Gegenteil. Dafür das erst du aus der Crew eine echte Mannschaft gemacht hast, die zusammen hält, egal was kommt, und eigentlich rund um die Uhr Einsatzbereit bist, bekommst du viel zu wenig Urlaub. Aber auf einen Captain lässt sich halt schlechter verzichten, als auf ein anderes Crew Mitglied. Außerdem kann ich dir einfach jede Situation zutrauen. Und durch Lucas ist das Klima richtig Familiär geworden. Das war sehr deutlich zu spüren, als ich vor 3 Wochen kurz da war. Apropro Lucas." Fällt dem Admiral ein. "Willst du ihn mitnehmen, oder soll der Junge auf der seaQuest bleiben?"  
  
Einen Moment überlegt Nathan und schaut dann Bill Noice an. "Das ist eine gute Frage, Bill. Ich glaube, ich wäre gerne erstmal eine Zeit mit Robert alleine. Aber er soll sich auf keinen Fall im stich gelassen fühlen. Sag mal, die seaQuest soll doch nächste Woche noch mal wegen einer Lieferung andocken. Wäre es okay, wenn ich Lucas dann abhole? Wenn Natalie dann auch kommt, können wir die Woche zu tritt verbringen und uns kennenlernen."  
  
"Inordnung, Nathan, aber fehlt bei dieser Familienveranstaltung nicht noch jemand?"  
  
Nathan zögert, meint der Admirel, aber das kann nicht sein, sie hatten doch wirklich aufgepasst, das es niemand merkt-  
  
"Na, Dr. Westphalen!"  
  
"Wie- woher weist du das wir-"  
  
"Na hör mal, so alt bin ich nun auch noch nicht, und meine Augen sind auch in Ordnung. Und wie gesagt mein kurzer Besuch bei euch war sehr aufschlussreich..."  
  
"Hör zu Bill, ich weiß, dass Familien auf einem U- Boot nicht erlaubt sind, aber..." Weiter kommt er nicht, der Admirel lacht. Dann wird er wieder ernst.  
  
"Du brauchst es mir nicht erklären, Nathan. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, das du nicht mit irgendwem was anfangen würdest und das du nicht ohne sie und Lucas bleiben oder gehen würdest. Also machen wir da mal eine Ausnahme. Und der Urlaub steht der Doktorin ohnehin noch zu. Außerdem freue ich mich für dich und gönne es dir, eine neue Familie aufbauen zu können. Auch wenn ich dafür eine Zeit lang auf meine wichtigste Besatzung, dich, Dr. Westphalen und den Kleinen verzichten muss." Sichtbar erleichtert lächelt Nathan:  
  
"Also, wenn Lucas das gehört hätte..."  
  
"Hätte er entschieden protestiert, ich weiß." Grinst auch Bill. Dann wird er wieder ernst. "Viel Glück, Nathan."  
  
"Danke, Bill, für alles. Bis dann." Damit legt er auf und lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Eine ganze Weile bleibt er so sitzen und lässt seine aufgewühlten Gefühle und verwirrten Gedanken schweifen. Als es nach einer halben Stunde an seiner Tür klopft, ist er schon viel ruhiger und ausgeglichener. "Ja?"  
  
"Captain, hast du Lust, die Partie Schach zu beenden? Ben will nicht mehr mit mir spielen. Er meint, es macht keinen Spass, wenn er nur gewinnt, weil ich ihn lasse. Dabei hab ich mich wirklich bemüht, es ihn nicht merken zu lassen."  
  
Unwillkürlich muss Nathan lächeln. "Und du meinst ich stelle noch eine Herausforderung für dich da?"  
  
"Captain, bis jetzt musste ich mich echt konzentrieren, um gegen dich eine Chance zu haben."  
  
Die beiden lachen, dann wird der Captain ernst. "Bitte setz dich. Du weist doch, ich habe eben einen Anruf von Admirel Noice bekommen. Er hat mir etwas schier Unglaubliches und Wundervolles mitgeteilt. Es ist..." Er schluckt, dann schaut er Lucas ins Gesicht und der erkennt darin etwas aufgewühltes aber auch selig glückliches, was er so noch nie bei ihm gesehen hat. "Kiddo, Robert ist... er lebt!"  
  
*************  
  
Kurze Zeit später sitzt Lucas mit angewinkelten Knien in einer Ecke seines Bettes. Er hat die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und stützt den Kopf darauf.  
  
Robert lebt. Robert und Carola sind die Menschen, die Nathan am meisten geliebt hat. An ihrem Verlust wäre er fast zerbrochen. Er hat gesagt, ich hätte ihm geholfen, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Er wollte mein Vater sein, aber jetzt ist sein Sohn zurück. Und was passiert jetzt? 4 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Sicher haben die beiden viel aufzuholen. Aber Nathan sagte auch, er habe ebenfalls ein neues Leben angefangen. Er wohnt mit seiner Freundin in Australien. Und so wie Nathan und sicher auch Carol ihn geliebt haben, muss seine Kindheit schön und behütet gewesen sein. Ich war meinen Eltern scheiß egal. Ich hab mir so einen Vater gewünscht. Jetzt hab ich einen und Robert nimmt ihn mir wieder weg. Wieso? Er hat doch jemanden, den er liebt und der ihn liebt. Wieso muss er Nathan auch noch haben? Aber Robert ist sein Sohn. Natürlich liebt er Nathan. Und ganz allein ohne Gedächtnis in einem Krankenhaus- Er hatte es wirklich schwer genug! Und Nathan war so glücklich. Und statt mich für ihn zu freuen, haue ich einfach ab. Ich habe nur an mich gedacht. Lucas, du bist so dumm und egoistisch! Und dich nennen alle ein Genie! Kein wunder, das Lawrence dich nicht lieben konnte!  
  
Während er das denkt, kullern ihm die Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
Es ist ein so schönes Gefühl, wenn jemand stolz auf dich ist, was immer du tust und einfach da ist. Mein Leben hat sich so verändert. Früher habe ich etwas getan, damit Lawrence nicht noch enttäuschter von mir ist. Aber jetzt freut sich Nathan so über meine Erfolge, als wäre es sein Eigener. Das steckt einfach an. Ich dachte, ich könnte stolz auf mich sein. Nathan tut so viel für mich, und ich benehme mich wie ein Kleinkind! Dabei verliere ich Nathan doch gar nicht. Andere Väter haben schließlich auch zwei Söhne. Und Robert ist erwachsen. Nein, ich werde Nathan zeigen, dass ich auch geben, nicht nur nehmen kann! Er soll die zwei Wochen mit Nathan genießen und sich keine Sorgen um mich machen!  
  
Da klopft es an die Tür. Lucas lächelt und wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er kann sich denken, wer es ist.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Lucas?" Der Captain betritt den Raum.  
  
"Ich wollte etwas wegen nächster Woche mit dir besprechen."  
  
"Ja?" Fragend setzt sich Lucas in den Schneidersitz und schaut den Captain an, der sich jetzt zu ihm aufs Bett setzt.  
  
"Du warst eben so schnell weg, dass ich dich nicht danach fragen konnte. Ich fahre doch morgen zu Robert auf die Insel. Die zweite Woche lerne ich dann seine Freundin kennen." Er lächelt leicht, dann schaut er in Lucas verweintes Gesicht. "Kiddo, was ist denn mit dir?" Fragt er erschrocken. Lucas senkt den Blick auf die dunkelblaue Bettdecke.  
  
" Ich weiß nicht- ich war so durcheinander, ich meine, du hast deinen Sohn wieder, und ich..." Weiter kommt er nicht. Der Captain unterbricht ihn und streicht ihm eine Träne von der Wange.  
  
"Nein, Lucas, hab ich nicht!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich habe nicht einen Sohn, Kiddo, ich habe zwei."  
  
Verdutzt schaut Lucas Nathan an. Das war eine einfache Feststellung. Dann lacht er. "Ich war so dumm!" Ebenfalls eine einfache Feststellung, und doch so erleichternd.  
  
Auch der Captain lächelt. "Nein, das bist du nicht. Es ist natürlich, dass dich das verwirrt. Ich hätte gleich mit dir darüber sprechen sollen. Aber hör mal"- er schaut in die tiefblauen Augen- "Natürlich bin ich endlos glücklich, das mein Sohn lebt, aber das ändert nichts daran, wie traurig wäre, wenn du plötzlich weg, einfach tot sein würdest. Ich wäre genauso verzweifelt, wie damals bei Robert, einfach weil du für mich wie ein zweiter Sohn bist und das würde sich auch nicht ändern, wenn ich noch10 andere Kinder hätte." Beide lächeln, das wird Nathans lächeln schelmisch. Dieses Grinsen und das leuchten in seinen Augen lassen vermuten, wie er in seiner Kindheit war. "Außerdem bin ich sicher, ihr werdet euch mögen. Aber das sehen wir dann nächste Woche."  
  
"Was?" Lucas schaut ihn an, dieser Mann überrascht einen doch immer wieder.  
  
"Na, das wollte ich dich eben fragen. Bill Noyce gewährt dir eine Woche Extraurlaub. Hast du Lust dann Nachhause nachzukommen und deinen Bruder kennen zu lernen?"  
  
Lucas Lächeln wird immer breiter. Nach hause. Ja, es war sein zuhause. Sicher, hier auf der seaQuest hatte er sich zum ersten Mal gewollt und glücklich, ja sicherlich auch daheim gefühlt, aber auch das gemütliche Strandhaus vermittelte ihm ein schönes, vertrautes Gefühl. Und wenn er sich zusammen mit dem Captain auf die Ferien freute, dann hatte er über die Insel nie etwas anderes gedacht, als nach hause zu kommen. "Natürlich will ich! Danke, Dad!" Lucas strahlt und wirft ihn mit seiner stürmischen Umarmung fasst um.  
  
Der Captain streicht ihm leicht übers Haar. "Ich danke dir."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Dafür, das du mich gerade zum ersten mal Dad genannt hast. Es ist ein so schönes Gefühl, wieder so genannt zu werden. Und das es von dir kommt, macht es noch schöner."  
  
**********  
  
"Robert!" Unsicher geht Nathan auf seinen Sohn zu. Dann werden seine Schritte schneller, sie laufen aufeinander zu und umarmen sich. Beide sehen aufgewühlt aus und haben Tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Robert, ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen. Ich hab dich so vermisst!"  
  
"Ich dich auch, Dad. Ich konnte mich so lange nicht erinnern, aber ich wußte immer, das da jemand ist, der auf mich wartet. Und dann habe ich Nathalie kennengelernt. Sie hat mir so geholfen, ich liebe sie."  
  
Nathan lächelt, dann zeigt er ihm das Haus.  
  
"Es ist sehr gemütlich hier, und doch geräumig. Ist es nicht zu groß für dich allein?"  
  
Nathan antwortet sehr ernst. "Weist du Robert, als ich dachte, du seist tot und dann auch noch deine Mutter gestorben ist, ist eine Welt für mich zusammen gebrochen. Als deine Mutter und ich dachten, das Bootsunglück hätte dich umgebracht, habe ich meinen Dienst quittiert und wir sind hierher gezogen. Hier habe ich an Forschungen gearbeitet und auch ganz gut damit verdient. Als Carol starb, war ich allein. Und ich wollte auch alleine sein. Aber vorallem wollte ich nie wieder lieben, mich niemandem mehr öffnen, aus Angst ihn wieder zu verlieren. Dann habe ich einen verletzten Delphin gefunden, Darwin. Noyce hat mich überredet, wieder als Captain anzufangen und Darwin ist mitgekommen. Dort habe ich einen ziemlich frechen, hochinterligenten Jungen, Lucas, kennengelernt. Er hat z.B. den Vokorder, ein Gerät, das Delphinlaute übersetzt, entwickelt."  
  
"Lucas Wollenczak, nicht wahr? Noyce hat mir von ihm erzählt. Du willst ihn adoptieren?"  
  
Nathan nickt. "Ja. Ich sage ja, mein erster Eindruck war, dass er hochinteliegent ist und vor Selbstbewusstsein nur so strotzt. Aber dann wirkte er wieder so unsicher und allein. Ich hab herausgefunden, dass er eine schlechte, einsame Kindheit hatte. Seine Mutter hat ihn mit 9 allein beim Vater gelassen, der ihn ignoriert und in den Dachboden gesperrt hat. Lucas tat mir gleichzeitig leid und unheimlich gut, denn jetzt hatte ich wieder jemanden, um den ich mich kümmern konnte. So habe ich sein Sorgerecht übernommen. Er ist wie ein zweiter Sohn für mich. Dann sind seine Eltern gestorben und jetzt will ich ihn adoptieren."  
  
Robert lächelt verständnisvoll. "So komme ich also doch noch zu einem Bruder!" Entspannt und glücklich lächelt Nathan. " Aber sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dieser Ärztin, Dr. Westphalen? Liebst du sie?"  
  
"Ja!" Nathan Stimme klingt sicher und bestimmt.  
  
"Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich mir überhaupt vorstellen konnte, jemals eine andere Frau als Carol zu lieben. Und sie wird immer in mir sein. Aber ich liebe Kristin."  
  
Ehrlich schaut Robert seinen Vater an. "Das ist schön, Dad!"  
  
************  
  
Die nächst Woche nutzen Vater und Sohn, um sich wieder besser kennen zu lernen und näher zu kommen. Sonntagabend ist die Stimmung zufrieden entspannt. Sie gucken Fernsehen und essen Chips.  
  
"Dad? Ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen. Nathalie ist schwanger. Wir bekommen ein Kind."  
  
"Wie bitte?" Nathan stellt den Fernseher aus und dreht sich zu Robert um. "Sag das noch mal!"  
  
"Nathalie und ich erwarten in vier Monaten ein kleines Mädchen!" leicht nervös und gespannt, wie sein Vater reagieren würde, lächelt Robert. " Ich weiß, es ist sehr früh, ich bin 25 und sie ist 24 und das Angebot der Navie, mich wider aufzunehmen, war schon verlockend, aber ich habe mich dagegen entschieden. Ich liebe sie und ich freue mich auf das Kind."  
  
"Robert! Ich werde Opa! Das ist, komm her!" Freudestrahlend umarmt er den werdenden Vater. "So, darauf trinken wir jetzt erstmal." Er holt Sekt, dann setzt er sich wieder und schenkt ein.  
  
"Aber was hast du jetzt vor? Ist eure Wohnung groß genug für ein Kind?"  
  
" Nein, sie ist zwar sehr praktisch eingerichtet und für uns war sie genau richtig, aber mit einem Kind wird's doch ziemlich eng. Außerdem hab ich mit Nathalie darüber geredet, das ich gerne in deine Nähe ziehen würde, wir haben uns schon so lang nicht mehr gesehen und mein Kind soll auch etwas von seinem Großvater haben. Nathalie hat nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil. Ihre Eltern sind vor kurzem umgezogen, nicht weit weg von hier. Und sie hat hier in der Gegend einen Job als Grafikerin angeboten bekommen, bei dem sie größtenteils zuhause arbeiten könnte. Ich habe von der UEO auch ein sehr gutes Angebot bekommen. Ich soll, gemeinsam mit einem Team, verschiedene Programme, Boote, sowie U- Boote, die Wirkung einiger Fahrzeuge auf die Unterwasserlebewesen und dergleichen, testen. Das hieße, dass ich vormittags weg wäre und nachmittags alles, was an Computer- und Einzelarbeit getan werden muss, zuhause erledigen kann. Diesen Job könnte ich sowohl hier als auch in Australien übernehmen. Insofern habe ich Glück, das die UEO Wert auf meine Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet und meine Mitarbeit legen. Teams stehen jedenfalls in beiden Orten bereit."  
  
"Sag mal-" Nathans Miene wird nachdenklich. "Hier auf der Insel ist es schön ruhig und doch ist man in kurzer Zeit in der Stadt. Die Umgebung ist ideal für ein Kind. Da die Insel mir gehört dürfte eine weitere Baugenehmigung kein Problem sein und Platz ist hier wirklich für mehr als ein Haus, von den kleinen Häuser der Uhreinwohner mal abgesehen."  
  
"Dad! Heißt das, du fändest es okay, wenn wir hier bauen?"  
  
"Klar! Riesig sogar! Und ich würde Kristin auch gerne fragen, ob sie zusammen mit Lucas und mir hier wohnen möchte, ich meine für eine lange Zeit."  
  
"Dad, das ist super!"  
  
"Das finde ich auch. Die meiste Zeit bin ich ja auf der seaQuest, aber die restliche Zeit möchte ich doch nutzen, zu sehen, wie mein Sohn eine eigene Familie gründet." Nathans Worte klingen fröhlich, und erst als Robert ihm direkt ins Gesicht schaut, fällt ihm die Veränderung darin auf.  
  
"Dad, was hast du?"  
  
"Nichts. Es ist nur- ich musste daran denken-" Er kommt nicht weiter und schluckt schwer. Als er weiter redet wirkt seine Stimme angeschlagen und leise.  
  
"Carol und ich waren so glücklich, als sie mit dir schwanger wurde. Sicher, erst hatten wir auch Zweifel, ob wir das alles schaffen, aber dann haben wir uns so auf dich und ein gemeinsames Leben gefreut." Wieder schluckt Nathan, dann fährt er fort.  
  
"Wie oft haben wir nachts wach gelegen und uns später ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, wenn du groß sein und eine eigene Familie haben würdest. Wir haben uns vorgestellt, mit grauen Haaren und einem Enkelkind auf dem Schoß dazu sitzen und von den `guten alten Zeiten zu reden. Und jetzt kann sie nicht miterleben, wie ihr einziger Sohn erwachsen geworden ist und eine Familie gründet." Seine Augen glänzen und auch Robert kann seine Tränen jetzt nicht mehr zurück halten.  
  
"Dad, ich vermisse sie so!"  
  
Nach einer langen und innigen Umarmung nimmt der Captain das Gesicht seines Sohnes in die Hände. "Ich vermisse sie auch, Robert. In jeder Sekunde vermisse ich sie. Und auch wenn ich jetzt Kristin liebe, mit ihr und Lucas glücklich bin, werde ich sie nie vergessen. Sie wird immer deine Mom und etwas ganz besonderes für mich sein."  
  
***********  
  
Das Wiedersehen zwischen Nathan, Lucas und Kristen wird sehr herzlich. Lucas schaut sich nach Robert um, kann ihn aber nirgends entdecken.  
  
"Ist Robert drinnen?"  
  
Na, sehr scheint er sich ja nicht zu freuen, uns kennen zu lernen, oder will er unsere Begrüßung nicht stören? Während Lucas das noch denkt, hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er über Robert urteilt, ohne ihn zu kennen. Dabei hatte er sich die ganze Woche über vorgenommen, sich Mühe zu geben, ihn kennenzulernen, weil, oder obwohl er Nathans leiblicher Sohn ist.  
  
"Nein, er holt Nathalie ab. Ah, da kommen sie ja."  
  
"Hey ihr drei!" Robert kommt zu ihnen und begrüßt sie mit einer so offenen, natürlichen Freundlichkeit, dass er Lucas an Nathan erinnert und er nicht drum herum kommt, ihn zu mögen.  
  
"Dad, das ist meine Zukünftige Frau, Nathalie. Nathalie, das ist mein Dad."  
  
"Hallo, Captain Bridger." Etwas unsicher und zaghaft lächelt Nathalie. Und auch Nathan lächelt die junge, hübsche Frau an  
  
"Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Insel. Aber ich bin Nathan, das klingt persönlicher."  
  
"Ok, ich bin Nathalie"  
  
"Aber du sagtest, meine zukünftige, hab ich da etwa die Hochzeitsglocken Klingen gehört?" Robert lacht.  
  
"Du merkst aber auch alles! Ja, ich habe Nathalie vor einer halben Stunde einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und sie hat angenommen."  
  
"Meinen Glückwunsch." Herzlich umarmt er die beiden. Na, das muss doch gefeiert werden! Außerdem haben Robert und ich noch eine Überraschung für euch."  
  
"Opa Nathan, wie das klingt!" Lacht Lucas eine halbe Stunde später. Die Anderen stimmen in sein Lachen ein und Nathan gibt sich Mühe, beleidigt zu klingen.  
  
"Von wegen! Als würde Onkel Lucas besser klingen!"  
  
"Aber mal im ernst." Sagt Robert  
  
"Die kleine kann sich glücklich schätzen. Sie bekommt eine Wundervolle Mutter, einen Vater der schon jetzt weiß, das er sie furchtbar verwöhnen wird, großartige Großeltern und einen Onkel, zu dem sie gehen kann, wenn sie mal die Nase voll von ihren Eltern hat." Lächelnd schaut Robert Lucas an. "Wenn sie in der Pupatät ist, bist du jung genug um sie zu verstehen, und alt genug, ihr Ratschläge zu geben, die sie von uns sicher nicht hören möchte. Lucas, sie wird dich lieben!"  
  
"Ist das dein Ernst?" Zum ersten Mal lächelt Lucas Robert offen an, seine Augen funkeln.  
  
"Natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Ihr müsst uns sooft es geht besuchen."  
  
"Wisst ihr eigentlich schon, wann ihr heiraten wollt?" Fragt jetzt Nathan.  
  
"Ja, Nathalie und ich wollen warten, bis das Baby da ist. Bis dahin sind es noch 4 Monate. In dieser Zeit wollen wir allle Kraft für den Bau und die Einrichtung unseres Hauses verwenden."  
  
Auch Kristen klinkt sich jetzt in das Gespräch ein.  
  
"Und wisst ihr schon, wie es werden sollt?!  
  
"Ja." Nathalie lächelt.  
  
"Es soll so gemütlich wie dieses Haus hier werden."  
  
Jetzt lächelt auch Lucas. "Ja, da hast du recht, das Haus hier hat das Zeug zu einem schönem Zuhause. Wobei das für mich natürlich auch die seaQuest ist. Aber wenn ich mal genug von dem U- Boot habe, würde ich sofort und ausschließlich hier leben wollen."  
  
"Und du, Kristin?" Nathan schaut der, etwas verwirrten Kristin, in die Augen. "Könntest du dir auch vorstellen, für immer hier und auf der seaQuest mit Lucas und mir zu leben?"  
  
"Nathan, soll das heißen, ich meine..."  
  
Captain Bridger steht auf, geht zur Kommode und nimmt ein kleines Kästchen heraus. Anschließend geht er wieder zu Kristen, kniet sich vor sie und nimmt ihre Hand. Ein paar Sekunden schauen sie sich nur in die Augen. "Kristin, du weist, dass ich lange dazu gebraucht habe, zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Fast wäre es zu spät gewesen. Aber jetzt bin ich mir ganz sicher und ich bitte dich, Kristin Westphalen, meine Frau und mit mir und Lucas eine Familie zu werden."  
  
Damit gibt er ihr das kleine, samtblaue Kästchen. Er steckt ihr den schlichten aber wunderschönen Ring an den Finger.  
  
"Kristen, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir klar ist, aber ich bin total nervös und es wäre wirklich schön, wenn du mich jetzt erlösen würdest."  
  
Kristin lacht. Sie strahlt und fällt ihm um den Hals. "Natürlich will ich, und eine Familie sind wir ja im Prinzip schon." Nathan steht auf und hebt sie hoch. Dann küssen sie sich, bis Robert sich räuspert.  
  
"Dad, ich wußte ja gar nicht, wie romantisch du sein kannst! Jedenfalls gratuliere ich euch beiden ganz herzlich." Damit gratulieren und umarmen er, Lucas und Nathalie die Zwei.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn wir zusammen heiraten würden?" Schlägt Nathalie vor. "Das wäre mal etwas anderes und außerdem am unkompliziertesten."  
  
"Was meinst du Kristen?" Fragend schaut Nathan seine verlobte an.  
  
"So aufgeregt und durcheinander, wie ich bei meinen ersten 2 Ehen war, fände ich es wundervoll, wenn nicht jeder nur auf mich gucken würde. Und ich freue mich sehr, das die Idee von dir kommt."  
  
"Dann habe ich nur noch eine Frage an dich, Lucas." Der Captain schaut zu dem Teenager mit den gold- blonden Haaren und den blauen Augen an. "Neben der Hochzeit mit Kristen alles bedeutet, ist, dich zu adoptieren. Und da ihr zwei, du natürlich Robert und Nathalie, samt Baby, meine Familie seit, würde ich deine Adoption gerne am Tag unserer Hochzeit unterschreiben- natürlich nur wenn es euch recht ist."  
  
Es ist ihnen sogar sehr recht und so lassen sie den Abend langsam ausklingen.  
  
**********  
  
Ca 4 Monate später  
  
"Geht das nicht ein bisschen schneller? Mein Gott fahr doch, wieso fährt der denn nicht?" Nervös klopft Captain Bridger mit den Fingern aufs Lenkrad. Seine Beifahrerin, Kristin Westphalen dagegen, lächelt ihren Verlobten an.  
  
"Beruig dich Nathan. Du hast's doch gehört. Das Baby ist gesund und sie warten im Krankenhaus auf uns. Wies aussieht kommen wir doch ganz gut durch und du wirst deine Enkelin in einer viertel Sunde im Arm halten und in ihr neues Zuhause bringen können."  
  
"Na hoffentlich!" Brummt Nathan, lächelt dann aber doch.  
  
"Wir haben wirklich Glück gehabt. Sie kam zwar eine Woche zu früh, aber wenigstens sind wir an ihrem zweiten Lebenstag vom Boot runter gekommen. 5 Wochen frei! Ich kann es immer noch kaum fassen!"  
  
"Na hör mal!" Schaltet sich jetzt Lucas von Rücksitz her ein.  
  
"Wir waren 4 Monate fast vollständig unter Wasser! Hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn ich, gleich Landkrank geworden wäre, oder meine Augen das Sonnenlicht nicht mehr vertragen hätten. Also, den Urlaub haben wir uns wirklich verdient! Außerdem hab ich ja nur 4 Wochen frei."  
  
"Du hast Recht, Kiddo. Aber du weist, das du dich jederzeit noch umentscheiden und mitkommen kannst."  
  
"Nein, also wirklich. Das sind eure Flitterwochen, ihr solltet sie gemeinsam genießen. Außerdem passt Chief Crocker ja auf mich auf." Leicht genervt verzieht Lucas das Gesicht, aber der Captain schaut entschlossen nach hinten.  
  
"Lucas, das haben wir doch wirklich lang genug diskutiert! Ich möchte einfach, das der Chief ein Auge auf dich hat, wenn wir nicht da sind..."  
  
"Oder auch zwei, sooft er sie entbehren kann, ich weiß!" Seufzt der Teenager, lächelt dann aber. "Na ja, so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden. Der Rest der Crew und Darwin ist ja schließlich auch noch da. Und jetzt freue ich mich erstmal auf meine Nichte." Er strahlt und in seinem hübschen Gesicht leuchten die Augen. Dann fällt ihm etwas ein. "Ich glaube, wenn sie älter wird, bringe ich ihr die Zeichensprache für Darwin bei, dann kann sie auch mit ihm reden. Oder ich entwickle ein Programm, das auch auf der Insel funktioniert. Ich hoffe, sie mag Delphine. Natürlich mag sie Delphine, sie ist immerhin deine Enkeltochter." Überlegt Lucas laut.  
  
Nathan lacht. "Kiddo! Sie ist gerade zwei Tage alt! Die nächsten 4 Wochen soll sie sich erstmal eingewöhnen und du kannst ihr die Windeln wechseln, oder sie in den Schlaf schaukeln."  
  
"Jaaa..." meint Lucas gedehnt.  
  
"Aber später-" Weiter kommt er nicht, denn Nathan parkt das Auto vor dem Krankenhaus.  
  
**********  
  
"Ist die süß!" Lucas schaut das kleine Mädchen, das Nathan in den Armen hält an und nimmt ihre kleine Hand in seine Hand.  
  
"Möchtest du sie nicht auch mal nehmen?"  
  
"Klar, wenn du mir zeigst wie."  
  
Nathan zeigt es ihm, dann wendet er sich Robert und Nathalie zu.  
  
"Sagt mal, wie heißt die Kleine jetzt eigentlich?"  
  
Robert schaut Nathalie an. Als sie nickt, geht er zu Nathan und schaut ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Ich- wir möchten sie Carol nennen, natürlich nur, wenn das inordnung für dich ist."  
  
Nathan lächelt. Ob die Träne, die in seinem Auge glitzert, aus der freudigen Überraschung oder der plötzlichen Erinnerung an Carol entstanden ist, weiß er nicht. Aber Robert versteht ihn auch ohne Worte und er lächelt ihm zu. Auch Kristin findet diese Entscheidung gut. Die Erinnerung an Carol will sie Nathan nicht nehmen, auch sie hat Erinnerungen an ihren ersten, verstorbenen Mann.  
  
**********  
  
"Wow! Du siehst wunder schön aus! Robert wird bei deinem Anblick vor dem Altar kein Wort raus bekommen!" Nathan steht im schwarzen Anzug mit einer dunkelblauen Krawatte vor seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter.  
  
"Na, warte erst, bis du Kristin siehst!"  
  
Die zwei Hochzeitzpaare haben sich darauf geeinigt, dass Nathan mit Nathalies Trauzeugin (Ihrer Freundin) und Nathans Trauzeugen (Chief Crocker) zur Hochzeit fahren. Währenddessen werden Kristin und Robert von Roberts bestem Freund und Kristin ebenfalls von ihrem besten Freund, zur Trauung begleite. Um sie zu beruhigen ist auch Lucas bei ihr geblieben. Kristin, die bei ihren letzten Hochzeiten nicht viel auf Traditionen gegeben hatte, hatte es sich diesmal (sie hoffte und glaubte fest, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde) altmodisch- romantisch gewünscht und Nathalie hatte nichts dagegen gehabt. So hilft Nathan Nathalie nun in ihrem langen, dunkelblauem Kleid in das Auto. Sie sieht wirklich bezaubernd aus. Auf ihre Figur, die sie sich nach Carols Geburt wieder schwer erarbeitet hatte, ist sie zu Recht stolz. Ihre langen, tiefschwarzen Haare trägt sie offen und sie ist sehr natürlich- dezent geschminkt.  
  
**********  
  
Zur selben Zeit beruhigen Lucas und ihr Trauzeuge Kristen- oder versuchen es zumindest.  
  
"Ron, meinst du, dass alles gutgehen wird?"  
  
"Natürlich. Ich kenne den Captain zwar erst seit kurzem, aber er wirkt sehr sympathisch. Das ihr glücklich zusammen seit, ist offensichtlich. Und das ist doch das Wichtigste."  
  
"Sag mal, Lucas, hat der Chief daran gedacht, die Ringe ein zu stecken?"  
  
"Nein, ich glaube Nathan wollte sie als Glücksbringer behalten und sie ihm dann kurz vor der Trauung geben. Jedenfalls denke ich, das er daran gedacht hat, oder?" Etwas unsicher schaut er Ron an, der sich noch länger mit Nathan unterhalten hatte.  
  
"Ja, sicher hat er das. Aber kennt der Orgelspieler jetzt die veränderte Lied Kombination?"  
  
"Natürlich, ich meine Dad sollte sie ihm sagen."  
  
"Na dann ist ja gut. Und die Sitzordnung..."  
  
"Schluß jetzt!" Greift Kristen energisch durch. Sagt mir lieber, wie ich aussehe!" Schwungvoll dreht sie sich in ihrem langen, weißen gleit, das an den Ärmeln und Handschuhen mit leichten Stickereien verziert ist und am Boden leichte Wellen schlägt, um. Ihre Haare hat sie hochgesteckt und der Schleier reicht bis zum Boden.  
  
"Spitze!" Schießt es aus Lucas heraus.  
  
Ron lächelt. "Ja ja, ich könnte mich glatt in dich verlieben..."  
  
Kristin lacht. "Na, lass das ja nicht deinen Freund hören, sonst steht diese Hochzeit unter keinem guten Stern!" Dann schaut sie die beiden entsetzt an.  
  
"Oh nein! Ich hab's vergessen! Etwas Blaues, Geliehenes, Gebrauchtes und etwas Neues!"  
  
"Was?" Verwirrt schaut Lucas Kristen an.  
  
"Ein alter Brauch besagt, das eine Ehe nur glücklich wird, wenn die Braut zur Hochzeit etwas blaues, etwas geliehenes, etwas gebrauchtes und etwas neues trägt."  
  
"Aber du glaubst doch nicht etwa daran, oder?"  
  
"Naja, eigentlich nicht, aber diesmal soll wirklich alles perfekt sein."  
  
Ron lächelt. "Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann leihe ich dir eben etwas. Hier, steck das in deine Tasche!" Damit reicht er ihr sein (sauberes) Stofftaschentuch.  
  
"Danke!" Sie steckt es in die kleine weiße Handtasche. Lucas grinst  
  
"Hier, nimm meine Uhr. Sie passt zwar nicht perfekt zum Kleid, aber es ist eine von diesen ganz modernen, superdünnen Uhren, unter deinem Ärmel fällt sie sicher nicht auf. Und immerhin, sie ist neu. Dad hat sie mir heute Morgen geschenkt. Du kannst sie mir nach der Trauung ja wiedergeben."  
  
"Danke! Ihr seid beide so lieb! Jetzt hab ich etwas Neues und geliehenes und die Ohrringe sind gebraucht. Fehlt nur noch etwas Blaues."  
  
"Oh, ich glaube, da kann Dad Abhilfe schaffen." Meint Lucas.  
  
"Wieso?" Fragt sie verwundert, erhellt aber erneut nur ein Grinsen.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Kiddo, da seit ihr ja endlich! Wie geht es Kristin?" Fragt der Captain seinen Sohn.  
  
"Gut. Sie braucht nur noch etwas Blaues..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Na du weist doch, etwas geliehenes, etwas neues, etwas gebrauchtes..."  
  
"Ach so, ja. Aber Kristen glaubt doch gar nicht an so was."  
  
"Na ja, sie will das alles perfekt ist. Jedenfalls ist deine Kette doch blau..." Nathan versteht. Und lächelt. Dann wendet er sich zu Manilo Crocker und Lucas geht wieder zu Kristen, die noch durch eine Nebentür in ein kleines Zimmer der Kirche verschwunden ist, sodass Nathan sie wirklich erst beim Gang in die Kirche und schließlich zum Altar sieht. Und auch Nathan hält sich noch in einem Zimmer des kleinen Gemeindschaftshauses direkt neben der Kirche auf.  
  
"Sag mal, hast du das mit dem Orgelspieler geklärt?"  
  
"Sicher, Nathan."  
  
"Und die Ringe hab ich dir eben gegeben, oder?"  
  
"Ja, hast du."  
  
"Danke. Du hast was gut bei mir. Und noch was..."  
  
"Nur noch das eine?" Nathan muss lächeln.  
  
"Nur noch das eine! Hast du an unseren kleinen Freund gedacht?"  
  
"Ja, Ben bringt ihn mit:"  
  
"Wie bitte? Ben? Bin gespannt, ob er es schafft das Auto heil hierher zu befördern."  
  
Manilow lacht. Er weiß, dass der Captain Ben eigentlich ganz gerne mag, besonders weil er Lucas gut tut. "Keine Angst, war nur´n Scherz! Ben und die Anderen sitzen ja schon in der Kirche. Aber Ortiz holt ihn gleich."  
  
"Ok, ich schätze, wir sollten dann auch mal langsam los."  
  
**********  
  
Auch Kristin steht jetzt ein Stück Abseits vor der Kirche. Während sie gemeinsam vor Robert und Nathalie zur Kirche gehen, gibt Nathan ihr verstohlen die Kette in die Hand. Und lächelt zu ihr rüber. "Etwas Blaues für dich, und glaub mir, wir werden glücklich sein." Kristen strahlt und so betreten sie die Kirche.  
  
Die Trauung ist sehr romantisch. Nachdem sich die beiden Paare das ja- Wort gegeben haben, kommt ein Mann vom Jugendamt gemeinsam mit Lucas nach vorne. Sie gratulieren ihnen, dann sagt er:  
  
"Mr. Bridger, es war ihr Wunsch, an diesem Tag ihre Familie vollständig zu machen und ihren Pflegesohn, Lucas Wolenczak, zu adoptieren. Wenn sie und Lucas das möchten, dann bitte ich sie, hier zu unterschreiben." Damit geht er zu einem niedrigen Tisch, der an der Seite steht und gibt Nathan einen Stift. Nathan schaut erst in die Menge, dann zu Kristen, die ihn an der Hand hält.  
  
"Meine größten Wünsche, meinen Ältesten glücklich zu sehen und selber mit diesen zwei Menschen, Lucas Wolenczak und Kristen Bridger (Er hatte Kristen überreden können, seinen Namen anzunehmen) eine Familie zu gründen, geht heute in Erfüllung. Dafür bin ich sehr dankbar." Er unterschreibt das Papier. Als auch Lucas unterschrieben hat, schaut er ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Kiddo, ich hab noch was für dich, ein Adoptionsgeschenk. Eigentlich ein Wunder, das der Admirel erlaubt, ihn mit auf die seaQuest zu nehmen. Aber er wollte sich damit wohl für sein heutiges Ausbleiben entschuldigen. Sieht so aus, als hätte sich seine Frau nach ihrem Streit endlich mit ihm zu sprechen. Jedenfalls ist der für dich." Damit geht er zu Miguell Ortiz, der ihm einen kleinen Hund überreicht. Nathan legt ihn in Lucas Arm.  
  
Lucas ist begeistert. Dann schaut er das Weulkneul in seinen Armen genauer an. "Es ist also ein er. Aber sag mal, was um alles in der Welt ist das für eine Rasse? Sieht irgendwie nach Westie aus, aber das Fell und das Gesicht- da ist doch noch einiges andre mit drin!"  
  
Nathan lacht. "Du hast Recht, aber der Züchter ist sich da auch nicht ganz sicher, es war wohl keine gewollte Paarung. Er meint, er wächst nicht mehr viel. Aber du musst versprechen, dich gut um ihn zu kümmern. Und Darwin ist ja auch noch da!"  
  
"Ich verspreche es, danke, dad!"  
  
"Ach ja, der Hund hat noch keinen Namen, du kannst dir einen aussuchen." Lucas überlegt kurz.  
  
"Ich nenne ihn Motley (gemischter) rufen werde ich ihn aber Matty, das klingt schöner!"  
  
"Gut, also Matty, das passt zu ihm." Stellt Nathan fest. Dann gehen sie zum feiern in einen gemieteten und wunderschön geschmückten Saal. Gegen Mitternacht verlassen Nathan und Kristen die Gesellschaft, ein Taxi soll sie zum Flughafen bringen, damit ihre Flitterwochen auf Hawaii beginnen können. Robert und Nathalie dagegen werden erst morgen drei Tage nach Irland in ein kleines Hotel fahren. In dieser Zeit wird Carol bei ihren Großeltern mütterlicher seits bleiben. Die Gäste, Nathalie und Robert verabschieden sich von Nathen und Kristen und gehen dann wieder rein, um Lucas die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich in Ruhe von ihnen zu verabschieden. Nathan und Kristens Überraschung hält er seine Gitarre in der Hand. Als er das Lied anstimmt sind beide verwundert und sehr glücklich.  
  
"The world is changing  
  
and time is spinning fast  
  
it´s so amazing how you came into my live.  
  
Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.  
  
But if we are wise, we know that there is allways tomorrow.  
  
Lean on me when you´re not strong and I´ll be your friend.  
  
I´l help you carry on,  
  
for it won´t be long ´til I´m gonna need somebody to lean on.  
  
And anytime you feel like you can´t go on  
  
Just hold on to ours family  
  
And you´ll never be alone  
  
If there is a load you have to bear that you can´t carry.  
  
I´m right up the road, I´ll share you load if you just call me.  
  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
  
Call me  
  
course were a family.  
  
Irgendwoher kennen sie den Text, er hört sich wie ein Gemisch zweier sehr alter Songs an, und einige Teile erkennen sie nicht. Die Melodie hat Lucas neu komponiert. Der Text, Melodie Lucas Gitarrenspiel und seine klare Stimme, das alles passt einfach zusammen. Und so ist auch der Start in die Flitterwochen und das neue, ungewöhnliche Familienleben perfekt.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
